Don't you love me?
by hyunhyun
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Baekhyun di sekolah harus dibully oleh "suaminya" sendiri? It's Chanbaek/slight HUNBAEK/A bit of HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

Di suatu pagi nan cerah di deretan kota Seoul. Di salah satu gedung sekolah SMA yang terkenal mewah dan megah. Banyak murid – murid yang hendak berlarian untuk masuk ke kelas mereka masing – masing ataupun ada juga yang berlari ke kantin untuk membeli sarapan pagi. YoungWan High School. Sekolah yang terlewat dengan kata luas dan mewah berada di salah satu wilayah kota Seoul. Semua siswa – siswi yang bersekolah di situ juga tidak jauh dari kata mewah. Kecuali ada satu siswa yang masuk dengan bantuan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sekolah mewah tersebut. Byun Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan siswa siswi lain. Baekhyun terkesan sederhana.

Bagaimana tidak sederhana? Dandanannya yang sederhana. Tanpa aksesoris mewah seperti siswa – siswi lain yang ada. Rambut hitam, dengan poni panjang yang menutupi alisnya. Tubuh mungil dan pendek. Selalu membawa buku, sering sekali ia berjalan sambil membaca buku pelajarannya. Maklumlah, ia adalah murid yang rajin dan pandai. Karena itulah, dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di YoungWan High School tersebut.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan susu strawberry kotak di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi buku pelajaran matematikanya. Hari ini, Jung seonsaengnim guru matematikanya akan mengadakan ulangan. Baekhyun yang tidak ingin nilainya turun pun belajar walaupun harus sambil berjalan. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan sinis maupun meremehkan dari siswa – siswi yang ia lewati. Kenapa mereka menatap Baekhyun seperti itu? Tidak lain karena dia hanya seorang anak dari pedagang sayuran di pasar. Baekhyun hidup dengan eommanya yang bekerja sebagai penjual sayuran di pasar. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak ia SMP. Demi membahagiakan eommanya. Baekhyun belajar begitu keras agar ia dapat masuk ke sekolah ataupun perguruan tinggi yang ideal. Saat sedang asyik belajar, tiba – tiba saja buku yang ia pegang diambil paksa oleh seseorang dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Laki –laki mungil itu membelalakan matanya terkejut saat ia melihat siapa yang merebut bukunya.

Park Chanyeol dengan teman – temannya.

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman angkuhnya terhadap laki – laki yang jauh lebih mungil darinya. Dia membungkuk sedikit untuk menyamakan tatapannya dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan takut. Chanyeol tersenyum miring saat ia mengetahui jika namja di depannya menunduk takut menatapnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bukumu kembali, Byun?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Kalau Chanyeol berkata seperti itu artinya, Chanyeol pasti ada maunya. Dengan ragu, namja mugil itu menganggukan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol dan salah satu temannya tertawa mengejek. Tapi tidak dengan salah satu namja yang bersama Chanyeol.

"Bawa tasku dan juga teman – temanku ini ke kelas kami. Setelah itu temui kami di markas kami." Ucap Chanyeol dan melempar tasnya serta tas teman – temannya kepada Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sedikit kesusahan untuk menangkap tas yang terbilang cukup besar untuknya. Setelah melempar tas – tas itu Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun seperti ia menepuk kepala anak anjing.

"Kami menunggumu Byun." Ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi tetap membawa buku Baekhyun di tangannya. Kedua temannya mengikuti Chanyeol.

Setelah Chanyeol dan teman – temannya Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun menghela napasnya kasar sebelum membawa ketiga tas itu ke kelas ketiga namja yang menghentikan kegiatan paginya. Dia juga bisa mendengar bisik – bisik dari beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang menyaksikan kegiatan paginya yang terusik.

Park Chanyeol, pria bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga lebarnya. Dia merupakan salah satu siswa yang terkaya di Youngwan High School. Diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin atau siswa – siswi suka memanggilnya Kai. Selain menjadi siswa terkaya. Orang tua mereka juga termasuk investor terbesar di sekolah mereka. Sehingga guru ataupun siswa – siswi yang berada di situ tidak ada yang berani menghentikan mereka bertiga yang suka bertindak sesuka hati di sekolahan. Kalau tidak bolos jam pelajaran ketiga namja itu juga akan mengerjai murid – murid di sekolah mereka. Tetapi, mereka juga memiliki tingkat kepopuleran yang tinggi. Mereka juga mempunyai muka yang terbilang 'wow'. Chanyeol yang memiliki sifat kasar dan temperamental, tetapi memiliki wajah dingin yang membuat semua siswi ataupun siswa terkesima dengan tatapan dinginnya. Oh Sehun, yang tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia adalah tipe yang lebih kalem daripada Chanyeol. Sehun mempunyai tatapan yang dingin seperti Chanyeol. Karena kekalemannya dan tatapan dinginnya inilah ia medapati julukan sebagai 'ice prince'. Kim Jongin, namja tan satu ini memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dari kedua temannya. Kai sebutan yang ia sukai. Sifatnya lebih genit daripada kedua temannya membuatnya memegang rekor memacari perempuan diantara kedua temannya. Mereka bertiga memiliki markas tersendiri di sekolah itu. DI salah satu ruangan yang berada di atap sekolah.

"Chanyeol hyung. Tidakkah kita terlalu keterlaluan terhadap namja Byun itu?" Sehun tiba – tiba saja berbicara. Sekarang ketiga namja tampan itu sedang berkumpul di markas mereka yang berada di atap sekolah itu. Chanyeol yang daritadi berkutik dengan ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap tajam ke arah namja yang berwajah datar dan dingin.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Apa kau sekarang sudah mulai jenuh mengerjai bocah Byun itu?" Chanyeol menginterogasi temannya yang tidak kalah dinginnya dengan dirinya. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa sebelum memejamkan matanya. Menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang masih diberkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Kai yang sudah mulai merasakan hawa – hawa dingin di antara kedua temannya mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Jadi, namja tan ini berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana es diantara mereka.

"Eyy.. Sehun-ah... Kau tau sendiriii bagaimana Chanyeol men-" Kai menghentikan ucapannya saat Chanyeol memandang tajam dan dingin ke arahnya. Kai berdehem canggung. Pandangan Chanyeol teralih ke pintu ruangan mereka saat mendengar ketukan ringan. Lalu pria itu memberi isyarat kepada temannya yang berkulit tan itu untuk membuka pintunya. Kai menghela napasnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Dia memberi senyum lebarnya kepada namja mungil yang berada di depan pintu markas mereka.

"Oh, annyeong Byun. Kau sudah menaruh tas kami bertiga?" tanya Kai dengan senyum genitnya. Baekhyun, namja mungil yang mengetuk pintu itu mengangguk. Kai lalu menoleh ke dalam saat melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun masih duduk di sofa melakukan kegiatan mereka masing – masing. Namja tan itu lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun lagi.

"Masuklah dulu. Bukumu ada pada Chanyeol hyung." Kata Kai dan membuka jalan untuk Baekhyun lewati. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum masuk secara ragu – ragu. Sehun melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberinya senyum kecil dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat namja yang terkenal selalu menampilkan wajah dingin dan datar itu tersenyum padanya. Perhatian Baekhyun sekarang tertuju kepada namja yang sedang menggonta ganti channel televisi yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"C-Chanyeol b-bisakah aku m-men-" Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, Chanyeol melemparkan buku Baekhyun kepada namja mungil itu. Buku tersebut jatuh tepat di depan kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum ia membungkuk dan mengambil bukunya. Setelah berhasil mengambil bukunya, Baekhyun membungkukan badannya kepada kedua namja yang duduk di sofa.

"Gomawo." Gumam Baekhyun sebelum memutar badannya dan ingin pergi dari markas ketiga penguasa sekolah tersebut. Kai yang sekarang sedang mengambil minuman di kulkas kecil di sebelah pintu masuk itu sedikit tersenyum kepada namja mungil itu saat Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun juga member senyum kecil kepadanya. Baekhyun sudah hampir keluar dari ruangan markas ketiga namja itu sebelum suara bass yang Baekhyun kenal itu menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Saat jam istirahat, bawakan kami makan siang. Atau perjalanan pulangmu tidak akan tenang Byun." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada dingin. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Kebiasaanya saat ia gugup, takut, atau gelisah. Kai yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak tega terhadap namja manis tersebut.

"Apa kau bisu Byun?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali dengan nada dinginnya, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik takut.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab. Setelah itu dia keluar dari yang menurutnya adalah kandang harimau.

Setelah Baekhyun keluar Kai duduk kembali disamping Sehun lalu menaruh tiga kaleng minuman soda dingin yang ia ambil dari kulkas kecil di meja yang berada di depan sofa. Dia lalu memandang ke arah pintu ruangan yang dimana tadi Baekhyun buka untuk keluar dari markas mereka.

"Chanyeol hyung, kurasa apa yang Sehun bilang itu ada benarnya. Kita terlalu keterlaluan hyung." Ucap Kai yang langsung mendapat sorot mata tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau melihat ekspresi takutnya? Seakan dia akan menangis saa-"

"Diamlah Kim Jongin. Jika kau juga tidak setuju denganku kau boleh keluar dari markas ini. Kau juga Oh Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah televisi yang ia nyalakan tadi. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun berdiri menatap tajam Chanyeol. Kai yang sudah merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak mulai khawatir.

"S-Seh-"

"Caramu sungguh salah Park Chanyeol." Kai membulatkan matanya saat mendengar dengan lancangnya Sehun membuang formalitas antara dia dengan Chanyeol, yang pada dasarnya adalah namja tertua di antara mereka bertiga. Dia mulai menarik tangan Sehun. Sedangkan namja yang dibicarakan menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang Oh Sehun?" ucap Chanyeol dengan penekanan pada kalimatnya. Terlihat sekali bagainmana namja tinggi itu menahan amarah dan emosinya. Sedangkan yang ditatap tajam tidak bergedik takut malah menampilkan senyuman meremehkan di wajah dinginnya.

"Aku bilang, caramu memperlakukan namja Byun itu sungguh salah Park Chanyeol. Kau menyiksanya. Bukan, kau memperbudaknya. Kau kira dengan cara kau mempebudaknya dia akan menyukaimu? Kau salah hyung. Dia hanya akan memandang bahwa kau adalah namja egois yang suka memperbudak yang lebih lemah. Namja yang arrogant yang hanya menggunakan kekayaanya semata untuk menindas yang lemah. Ka-"

"Tutup mulutmu Oh Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Kini kemarahannya benar – benar tidak bisa ditahan. Kai sudah menatap khawatir kearah kedua namja yang menjabat sebagai temannya sejak kecil. Jujur, baru kali ini Kai melihat Chanyeol yang emosi terhadap Sehun. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya mengacuhkan ucapan Sehun yang kelewat batas. Chanyeol sekarang sudah berdiri dan beradu pandang pada Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Kuperingatkan kau Oh Sehun. Tutup mulutmu itu. Aku tak menyukainya." Desis Chanyeol. Lalu ia tersenyum miring tanda mengejek Sehun.

"Atau jangan – jangan ka-"

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Dan aku berjanji, mulai saat ini, aku akan melindunginya darimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak seenakmu lagi terhadapnya." Ucap Sehun tegas. Chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Kuku – kuku jarinya terlihat memutih karena namja tinggi itu mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat. Kai yang mulai merasa kondisinya mulai memanas langsung melerai mereka.

"S-Sehun-ah. L-lebih baik k-kita kembali ke k-kelas ne?" Kai berusaha menarik tangan Sehun agar menjauh dari Chanyeol. Tapi namja berwajah datar itu tetap menatap Chanyeol. Kai mulai menarik paksa Sehun dan berhasil menarik keluar namja tersebut. Kedua namja itu dapat mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol berteriak marah di dalam markas mereka. Membanting barang – barang yang ada.

"Kau sungguh.. akkhh Oh sehun.. Apa yang telahh kau lakukan?" ucap Kai frustasi menatap temannya yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Aku hanya mengajarkannya untuk bisa lebih menghargai 'istri'nya Kai." Ucap Sehun dengan muka datarnya. Kai menghela napasnya kasar. Temannya sungguh dingin dan keras kepala.

Baekhyun menutup buku matematikanya dan membereskan barang – barangnya saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Namja manis ini menghela napasnya kasar saat mengigat bahwa ia harus membelikan sarapan untuk ketiga penguasa sekolah itu. Maka dari itu ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan langsung berjalan ke arah kantin. Baekhyun menatap kesal saat melihat antrian makanan yang panjang. Masalahnya, Baekhyun juga sangat ingin makan. Pagi ini dia hanya meminum susu strawberry kotaknya. Dan sekarang ia sudah merasa sangat lapar. Baekhyun berniat untuk membelikan ketiga namja tampan penguasa sekolah makanan mereka, setelah itu baru untuk dirinya. Tetapi melihat panjangnya antrian makanan itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat makan siangnya. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan pandangan sinis dan melanjutkan antriannya.

"Woah, lihat. Siapa yang mengantri. Byun Baekhyun. Namja miskin ini mau membeli makanan di kantin ini? Tidakkah dia tahu berapa harga makanan disini?" Seorang yeoja berucap. Baekhyun tahu siapa yeoja tersebut. Lee HyeRim. Queenka di sekolahnya. Pernah beredar gosip bahwa yeoja ini pernah berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Lee Hyerim mempunyai kembaran yang pada dasarnya memiliki sikap yang serupa dengan kakak kembarnya. Lee HyeRin. HyeRin digosipkan memiliki hubungan dengan Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya kedua gadis inilah yang membuat gosip itu sendiri beredar. Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tahan Baekhyun. Tahan. Tidak perlu khawatir." Batin Baekhyun berbicara. Saat sudah hampir gilirannya komplotan queenka itu tampak kesal dengan tindakan acuh Baekhyun. HyeRim menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan namja manis itu. Baekhyun merintih pelan. HyeRim mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun mendaratkan pantatnya pada lantai keramik mewah kantin YoungWan ini.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini Byun Baekhyun. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas disini. Apalagi bersama ketiga penguasa sekolah ini. Walaupun kau hanya sekedar menjadi budak mereka, tetap saja kau tidak pantas Byun Baekhyun. Kau pikir siapa kau ini? Anak tukang sayur saja bergaya bersekolah di sini." Ejek yeoja cantik berhati iblis tersebut. Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di kantin hanya menonton saja tanpa minatan menolong namja malang yang masih berada di lantai. Baekhyun hanya menunduk menerima ejekan dari queenka tersebut. Dia bisa merasakan air matanya yang sewaktu – waktu akan jatuh. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras untuk menahan isakan yang akan keluar. HyeRim melirik ke arah teman – temannya seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Siswi – siswi tersebut mengerti isyarat HyeRim lalu langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang tangan mereka.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa lengket dan bau saat tubuhnya dilempar dengan berbagai macam makanan. Telur, tepung dan juga susu yang ditumpahkan dari atas kepalanya. Disaat itu juga pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Dia mulai terisak dan air matanya mulai keluar.

"Aww.. apa kau menangis? Malang sekali kau Baekhyun." HyeRim tertawa mengejek diikuti murid – murid lainnya. Pekerja kantin yang membagikan makanan hanya menatap iba namja malang yang menangis di tengah – tengah kerumunan murid – murid yang mengejeknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Satu suara itu mampu membuat semua yang tertawa berhenti. Mereka semua melihat ke arah pintu kantin mendapati salah satu namja penguasa sekolah. Namja tersebut berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi dengan tepung dan telur.

"Sehun." HyeRin memanggil namja tersebut. Namja yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh dan menatap dingin kepada komplotan queenka tersebut.

"Menjijikan." Ucap Sehun tajam menatap balik ke Baekhyun. Komplotan queenka tersebut menyengir senang saat sehun berkata tersebut dengan menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Dia dapat merasakan darah dari bibirnya yang sudah berkali – kali ia gigit.

"Kau benar Sehun. Dia sungg-"

"Kalianlah yang menjijikan." Ucap Sehun dingin membuat semua dikantin terdiam. Para queenka tersebut terkejut dengan omongan Sehun. Baekhyun pun sontak mendongak dengan muka yang sudah penuh dengan tepung dan berbagai macam bahan makanan yang dilempar. Sehun berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan mengambil sapu tangan miliknya sebelum membersihkan muka Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang Sehun sebelum air mata dan isakannya keluar kembali.

"Se-"

"Pergi." Sehun memotong kalimat HyeRin dengan nada dinginnya. Dia menoleh pada kumpulan yeoja cantik itu dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua bubar sebelum Oh Sehun benar – benar meledak." Ucap Kai yang baru saja datang ke kantin. Siswa – siswi mulai bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan kantin. Kedua saudara kembar memandang kesal kepada Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kantin. Setelah semua murid keluar tersisa ketiga namja di dalam kantin. Isakan baekhyun terdengar di kantin yang sudah mulai sepi. Sehun memberikan sapu tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan muka Baekhyun kepada namja manis tersebut.

"G-Gomawo." Lirih Baekhyun sambil terisak. Kai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan juga mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kai yang tersenyum, bukan tersenyum genit tapi tersenyum tulus kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum dan mengambil sapu tangan namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu dulu Baekhyun. Aku akan mencarikan seragam baru untukmu." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Sehun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Imut. Batin Sehun.

"T-Tidak pe-perlu." ucap Baekhyun gugup. Sehun menepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan membuat tepung di rambut Baekhyun sedikit berterbangan.

"Jangan khawatir oke." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun yang menyadari tingkah Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Membuat pemilik bibir tersebut membulatkan matanya. Kai yang tengah menonton pun juga membulatkan matanya.

"Sehun benar – benar sudah gila. Dia serius ingin membangunkan singa yang tertidur." Batin Kai berkata. Tanpa disadari ketiga namja tersebut, sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Awas kau Oh Sehun."

"A-Aku tidak a-apa – apa kok Sehun. Sebaiknya k-kalian kembali s-saja. Chanyeol p-pasti akan marah." Ucap Baekhyun gugup. Sehun menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tenang saja Baek. Chanyeol hyung tidak akan marah." Ucap Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. Kai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya menatap kedua namja di depannya lalu menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Sehun." Kai yang merasa seperti nyamuk akhirnya memutuskan pergi. Setelah Kai pergi Sehun menggendong tubuh Baekhyun. Namja mungil tersebut terpekik kaget dan otomatis mengalungkan tangannya erat pada leher Sehun. Takut jatuh. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"S-Sehun turunkan a-aku." Gumam Baekhyun. Dia melihat sekitarnya takut ada yang melihatnya. Pria yang menggendong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada di loker ruang olahraga.

"Jangan khawatir Baekhyun. Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Sehun yang membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit tergerak. Namja manis tersebut kembali terisak.

"Kenapa?" lirih Baekhyun. Sehun hanya diam dan melanjutkan berjalan ke arah loker olahraga. Sehun tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan kepadanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu menenggalamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun sambil terisak.

"K-kenapa kau yang ha-harus peduli ke-kepadaku Sehun? Kenapa b-bukan suamiku s-sendiri?" ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak. Sehun hanya terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Seorang namja berhenti di depan Sehun dan menatap intens namja dingin itu. Sehun hanya melirik sekilas sebelum meninggalkan namja tersebut yang menatapnya sendu.

"Kau benar – benar menyukainya Sehun?" lirih namja tersebut memandang punggung tegap Sehun. Di lain tempat seorang yeoja menatap benci ke arah Sehun. Bukan, bukan kepada Sehun. Tapi kepada namja yang berada di gendongan pria dingin itu.

"Akan kubalas kau Byun."

"Gomawo Sehun-ah." Ucap Baekhyun setelah dia sudah membersihkan dirinya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk. Mereka lalu keluar dari loker olahraga lalu mendapati sosok namja tinggi yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat.

"C-Chan—"

"Apa sudah puas berpacarannnya?" ucap namja tinggi itu dingin. Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Baekhyun merasa sesuatu buruk jika kedua namja ini terus beradu tatap atau mulut.

"Chanyeol j-jangan salah p-paham." Ucap Baekhyun gugup. Dia sudah bisa merasakan hawa dingin diantara kedua namja bertubuh tinggi ini. Tatapan tajam Chanyeol beralih kepada Baekhyun. lalu, ia menyeringai.

"Salah paham? Buat apa aku salah paham. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Benar juga. Apa yang kau harapkan Baekhyun-ah." Batin Baekhyun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gomawo Sehun-ah." Ucap Baekhyun setelah dia sudah membersihkan dirinya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk. Mereka lalu keluar dari loker olahraga lalu mendapati sosok namja tinggi yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat.

"C-Chan—"

"Apa sudah puas berpacarannnya?" ucap namja tinggi itu dingin. Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Baekhyun merasa sesuatu buruk jika kedua namja ini terus beradu tatap atau mulut.

"Chanyeol j-jangan salah p-paham." Ucap Baekhyun gugup. Dia sudah bisa merasakan hawa dingin diantara kedua namja bertubuh tinggi ini. Tatapan tajam Chanyeol beralih kepada Baekhyun. lalu, ia menyeringai.

"Salah paham? Buat apa aku salah paham. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Benar juga. Apa yang kau harapkan Baekhyun-ah." Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **Annyeongg... heheh.. Makasih ya buat respon fanfic pertamaaaakuu.. Padahaall dikira bakal gagal.. ternyata banyak juga ya yang review sama favorite n follow. Terharuu bangett dehh.. huhuhu.. /maap lebay/plak/..oia, maap ga ninggalin pesan kesan pas di chapter awal. Maklum. Bari pertama kali upload ff di . jadi msh ga ngerti.. wkwkkw. Anyway, semogaa kalian enjoyy baca ceritanyaa yaaaakk.. Mind to review..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

Baekhyun membereskan barang – barangnya setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya ingin segera keluar dari kelas tetapi seorang namja manis menghentikan langkahnya dengan berdiri di depan pintu kelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengenal siapa namja manis tersebut. Namja manis bermata rusa ini juga termasuk siswa yang populer. Bagaimana tidak populer? Wajahnya yang manis dan cantik seperti yeoja ini mampu menarik perhatian seluruh siswa atau siswi di Youngwan High School ini. XI Luhan. Gosipnya namja manis ini adalah ex – boyfriendnya Sehun.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut melihat namja manis ini berdiri di depannya. Semua murid yang melewati mereka memandang ke arah mereka, tepatnya ke arah Luhan.

"Uhmm-"

"Bolehkah aku bicara denganmu Byun Baekhyun?" ucap Luhan memberi senyum kecilnya yang manis. Baekhyun melihat namja manis itu ragu – ragu. _Kenapa? Apa aku melaku- ohh betapa bodohnya kau Byun Baekhyun. Kau kan tadi digendong oleh Oh Sehun._ Batin Baekhyun. Dia merutuki batinnya. Luhan yang masih menunggu namja mungil dihadapannya mulai menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau tidak apa Baekhyun-sshi?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mendongak ke arah Luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Ia lalu meraih pergelengan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Luhan dan menarik Baekhyun bersamanya. Baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tapi dia tidak menolak dan membiarkan namja bermata rusa itu menariknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya sambil duduk santai di sofa di dalam markasnya bersama Kai yang sedang sibuk menelpon. Paling, salah satu dari incarannya. Namja tinggi yang dari tadi bermain dengan ponselnya terdiam sejenak. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi di kantin.

" _K-kenapa kau yang ha-harus peduli ke-kepadaku Sehun? Kenapa b-bukan suamiku s-sendiri?"_

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu digendong oleh Sehun. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal. Lalu ia menginga saat Sehun menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mengacak rambunya frustasi, membuat Kai yang duduk disebelahnya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

"U-Uhmm.. A-Apa yang i-ingin kau bicarakan L-Luhan s-sunbae?" ucap Baekhyun gugup. Luhan berada di kelas 3 sekarang. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai berada di kelas 2. Baekhyun merasa canggung dengan Luhan. Pasalnya, mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Makanya Baekhyun sangat kaget waktu Luhan datang ke kelasnya lalu mengajaknya bicara.

Luhan yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sebelah Baekhyun yang hanya melihat ke langit. Mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah. Namja bermata rusa itu menoleh ke Baekhyun dan melihat Baekhyun yang duduk dengan canggung. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Hey, rileks saja. Aku tidak akan memarahi atau memukulmu." Ucap Luhan bercanda. Baekhyun hanya tertawa canggung. Tetap saja, dia merasa canggung. Luhan lalu memandang lurus ke depan.

"Berapa lama kau dekat dengan Sehun Baekhyun-sshi?" tanya Luhan tiba – tiba yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"U-Uhmm. S-sebenarnyaaa.. a-aku tidak p-pernah d-dekat dengannya. A-aku saja j-juga k-kaget saat d0dia menolongku t-tadi." Ucap Baekhyun gugup. Luhan terdiam sesaat. Dia lalu berdiri dan Baekhyun melihatnya bingung.

"Mau ke kedai es krim dekat sini Baekhyun-sshi?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"U-Uhm—"

"Ayolahh. Aku tak menerima penolakan.. dan.. kau jangan terlalu formal denganku. Panggil saja Luhan hyung, dan aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyunnie." Ucap Luhan senang. Baekhyun memandang ragu ke Luhan. Luhan lalu tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

"Pelan – pelan Baek. Kau bisa tersedak." Ucap Luhan saat melihat bagaimana lahapnya Baekhyun saat makan eskrim. Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

"Maaf, a-aku l-lapar jadi-" Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tak masalah Baek.." ucap Luhan. Pipi putih Baekhyun merona. _Ya ampun. Bagaimana semua murid tidak menyukai Luhan hyung? Dia manis, cantik,_ _pintar, kaya, dan juga baik. Bagaikan seorang yang terbilang perfect._ Ucap batin Baekhyun. Luhan menatap bingung Baekhyun yang sempat terdiam.

"Baekhyunnie? Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun melihat ke Luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-Ah, ya aku tidak apa Luhan hyung." Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang suka bengong tiba – tiba.

"Oya Baek. Besok, makan sianglah bersamaku di kantin." Baekhyun mendongak ke arah Luhan tiba – tiba dengan mata terkejut. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Seorang XI Luhan? Primadona sekolahannya? Mengajaknya makan siang bareng? Oh my. Pasti ini hanya mimpi.

"H-huh?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang cengoknya. Luhan tertawa dengan muka lucu Baekhyun. Ia lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Kauu imutt sekaliii Baekhyunnieee." Ucap Luhan gemas. Baekhyun merintih pelan dan Luhan melepaskan cubitannya. Baekhyun mengelus pipinya yang sudah memerah akibat sakit dan juga pujian Luhan.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"T-Tapi h-hyung—"

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka Baek. Aku hanya ingin kita berteman. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka selalu membullymu? Kau ini imut. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Kau hanya perlu percaya diri Baekhyunnie~~" ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Baekhyun tidak percaya masih ada orang yang mau peduli dan berteman dengannya. Selama ia bersekolah di Youngwan High School, semua orang hanya sering meremehkan, membullynya. Tapi sekarang, siswa yang termasuk dalam primadona sekolah mengajaknya berteman? Oh jangan lupakan Sehun dan Kai yang tadi juga menolongnya.

"Baekhyunnie? Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan makan siang bersamaku?" ucap Luhan dengan sedikit nada memohon. Baekhyun menghela napasnya sebelum menggangguk. Wajah Luhan langsung berseri.

"Yeay.. Kutunggu kau besok Baekhyunnie." Ucap Luhan senang. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Siang itu sepasang teman baru itu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen kecil yang ditinggalinya bersama ibunya. Dia melepas sepatunya lalu melangkah masuk.

"Eommmaaa.. aku pulang~~~" ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dimana ibunya sedang sibuk memasak.

"Eoh? Baekhyun? Kau sudah pulang? Tidak bersama Chanyeol?" ucap Mrs. Byun. Seketika itu juga raut muka Baekhyun berubah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mrs. Byun tahu apa yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napasnya. Dia menghampiri anak semata wayangnya dan memeluknya.

"Bersabarlah Baekkie. Eomma yakin Chanyeol akan segera memandangmu sebagai istrinya." Ucap Mrs. Byun lembut. Baekhyun memeluk kembali eommanya erat dan membenamkan mukanya pada bahu eommanya.

"Eomma.. hikss..."

"Maafkan eomma Baekkie. Kalau saja ayahmu tidak mempunyai hutang budi terhadap keluarga Park. Kau tidak akan seperti ini." Ucap Mrs. Byun lirih. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada eommanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

"A-Apa? T-Tapi eomma... a-aku kan baru s-saja masuk ke SMA. A-Aku belum siap untuk m-menikah e-eomma." Ucap Baekhyun melihat ke arah eommanya. Sedangkan eommanya hanya bisa menatap sendu manik anaknya.

"Maafkan eomma Baekkie. E-eomma tidak b-bisa berbuat a-apa – apa.. ini karena hutang budi ayahmu." Ucap eomma Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kertas di atas meja makan yang bertuliskan bahwa almarhum ayahnya mempunyai hutang budi terhadap keluarga Park dan mengharuskannya menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Park.

-Park's mansion-

"Aku tidak mau appa." Ucap namja tinggi bersuara bass yang menggema di seluruh ruangan keluarga Park yang cukup luas.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Chanyeol.. Ini sudah keputusan appa dan eomma. Lagipula, Baekhyun itu imut kok dan juga baik. Appa yakin kau akan menyukainya." ucap Mr. Park. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Appa, aku sudah mencintai orang lain appa. Aku—"

"Appa tidak setuju kau dengan wanita itu Chanyeol. Dia wanita licik." Ucap ayah Chanyeol memtong kalimat Chanyeol.

"JANGAN BILANG DIA LICIK APPA. JUSTRU APPALAH YANG LICIK"

BRAKK

"Jaga bicaramu Park Chanyeol." Geram ayah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah orangtuanya.

"Teserah, tapi kupastikan akan kubuat namja itu menyesal menikahi seorang Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol dingin meninggalkan ruang keluarganya dan menuju kamarnya, menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang memanggilnya.

-setelah acara pernikahan-

"K-Kau mau kemana C-Chany-" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol menatap tajam dirinya.

"Dengar Byun. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi menerimamu sebagai istriku. Jangan pernah berharap kalau kau dan aku akan tinggal satu atap. Makan satu meja denganmu saja aku tidak sudi, apalagi tinggal satu atap denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol tajam. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap takut mata tajam dan dingin Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencengkram dagu Baekhyun agar pria mungil itu dapat menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun merintih pelan karena cengkraman kuat Chanyeol.

"Kuperingatkan kau Byun. Jangan sampai murid – murid di sekolah tahu tentang pernikahan ini. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Matanya sudah mulai berair. Chanyeol menghempaskan dagu Baekhyun secara kasar dan pria tinggi itu keluar dari kamar yang sudah disiapkan ayah Chanyeol untuk putranya dan istrinya. Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tinggal terpisah. Orang tua mereka pun tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Chanyeol mengancam bahwa ia akan pergi jauh jika orang tuanya memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama Baekhyun. Orangtua Chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya. Chanyeol putra mereka satu – satunya. Tentu kehilangan putranya juga tidak diiginkan oleh keduanya.

Pernikahan mereka berdua hanya diketahui oleh orang – orang terdekat mereka saja, termasuk Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

-end-

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela. Langit mulai mendung, dan sepertinya akan turun hujan. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia bukan tidak menyukai hujan, tapi ia benci udara dinginnya. Baekhyun tidak suka udara yang terlalu dingin. Karena ia akan berunjung memiliki demam. Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan lamunan Baekhyun. eommanya membuka dan masuk ke kamar mereka. Baekhyun dan eommanya tidur satu kamar. Karena apartemen mereka hanya mempunyai 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi dan juga dapur. Ruang keluarga dan ruang makan yang digabung.

"Baekhyun? Eomma siapkan penghangat ruangan ya? Kau pasti nanti akan kedinginan. Hujan sudah mulai turun." Ucap eomma Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada eommanya.

"Gomawo eomma." Ucap Baekhyun. Eommanya tersenyum balik dan mulai menyalakan penghangat ruangan di kamar mereka.

"Baek."

"Hmmm?"

"Hari Sabtu ini, nyonya Park ingin menemuimu." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah eommanya. Sedangkan eommanya masih sibuk menyetting penghangat ruangannya agar pas. Baekhyun dan eommanya mempunyai kadaran hangat berbeda (duh maap ga ngerti mst tulis apa -.-). Jadi nyonya Byun tidak terlalu suka kalau ruangan terlalu hangat, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka kalau ruangannya belum cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara dingin. Sehingga berakhir pada Baekhyun memeluk tubuh eommanya dan memiliki demam, tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi suhu tubuhnya dapat bisa dibilang dalam keadaan demam.

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Nyonya Byun sudah selesai menyetting suhu penghangatnya lalu beranjak untuk duduk di kasur. Baekhyun menyusul eommanya untuk berpindah ke kasur dan duduk di sebelah eommanya.

"entahlah, dia hanya bilang ingin bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Ucap nyonya Byun. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung.

"Arraseo. Aku akan menemuinya." Ucap Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun tersenyum. Ia memeluk putranya dan mengecup pucuk kepala putranya.

"Eomma sangat menyayangimu Baekhyun." ucap nyonya Byun kepada putra tunggalnya. Baekhyun memeluk balik tubuh eommanya.

"Baekhyun juga menyayangimu eomma. Sangat. Maka dari itu, eomma jangan terlalu capek dan penyakit eomma kambuh lagi. A-aku takut e-eomma." Ucap Baekhyun yang disusul isakannya. Nyonya Byun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan khawatir Baekkie. Eomma akan berusaha menjaga diri eomma. Uljima." Ucap Nyonya Byun dan mencium rambut Baekhyun.

"E-Eomma.. j-jangan t-tinggalkan B-baekhyun ne?" ucap Baekhyun diseling isakannya. Nyonya Byun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Eomma tidak akan meninggalkanmu Baekhyun.." Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah eommanya.

"Janji?" Baekhyun menaikkan kelingkingnya. Nyonya Byun tertawa kecil, putranya tidak pernah berubah. Ia mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Baekhyun.

"Janji." Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk badan eommanya. Memenjamkan matanya karena matanya sudah mulai merasa mengantuk. Melewatkan tatapan sendu eommanya. Nyonya Byun merebahkan tubuhnya dan juga putranya di kasur. Ia membelai sayang rambut putranya.

"Maafkan eomma Baekkie." Ucap nyonya Byun. Ia mengambil tissue di meja nakas yang berada di sebelah kasurnya, mengusap darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang berjalan lunglai ke arah sekolahnya menghela napasnya. Benarkan, ia demam. Hujan malam kemarin cukup deras, sehingga udaranya cukup dingin. Dan penghangat ruangan yang dipasang eommanya sedikit tidak membantu. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah sudah kerutinan murid – murdi YoungWan untuk melirik sinis dan meremehkan ke arahnya. Baekhyun hanya berharap agar dia mempunyai kekuatan menghilang. Dia terkejut saat seseorang merangkul pundaknya. Dan dia juga bisa mendengar beberapa murid terkesiap. Baaekhyun menoleh kesampingnya untuk melihat siapa yang merangkulnya. Matanya membulat seketika.

"L-Luhan h-hyung?" Luhan tersenyum padanya dan melambai kecil tangannya.

"Annyeong Baekhyunnie.. Kau terlihat pucat." Raut wajah Luhan berubah khawatir saat melihat muka pucat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan tajam dari murid – murid sekitar melepaskan rangkulan Luhan membuat namja bermata rusa tersebut merenggut tidak suka.

"A-Aku baik – baik s-saja hyung. H-hanya sedikit t-tidak enak b-badan." Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Luhan berdecak sebal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berlagak gugup denganku Baek.. Rileks lah sedikit." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Maaf hyung." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum kembali dan dengan segera merangkul kembali pundak namja mungil di sebelahnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"H-Hyung." Luhan melihat ke arahnya bingung. Dan dia mengerti maksud Baekhyun saat menyadari siswa dan siswi sekeliling mereka berbisik dan melihat ke arah mereka.

"Ck. Biarkan saja Baekkiee. Ayoo kita ke kantin dulu untuk membeli sarapan." Ucap Luhan ceria dan menggiring Baekhyun ke arah kantin.

.

.

.

Sehun yang baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Dia bisa melihat beberapa siswi bergosip di dekat loker.

"Isshh, si bocah Byun itu.. dia memakai sihir apa sih? Semua murid populer selalu keliatan dekat dengannya."

"Ya kau benar. Apa kau tidak lihat tadi saat Luhan oppa merangkulnya? Seakan – akan mereka sudah akrab saja."

"Setelah menjadi budak tiga penguasa sekolah sekarang dia jadi temannya Luhan oppa. Isshh.. Apa Luhan oppa tidak salah memilih teman."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar gosip dari sekumpulan siswi – siswi tersebut.

 _Luhan? Baekhyun?_

"Eh, tapi kalian ingat tidak? Kalo Luhan oppa kan mantan pacarnya Sehun oppa. Apa Luhan oppa-"

BRAKK

Siswi – siswi tersebut terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu loker dibanting dan mata mereka membulat seketika. Sehun menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras dan menatap kearah para yeoja tersebut dengan dingin.

"S-Sehun oppa." Salah satu diantara mereka berucap. Sehun hanya melirik ke arah kumpulan yeoja itu dengan dingin sebelum berjalan melewati mereka. Tetapi berhenti sebentar.

"Kalau kalian bergosip. Jangan seeaknya membuat gosip yang tidak – tidak." Ucap Sehun dingin membuat kumpulan yeoja itu bergedik ngeri. Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelasnya. Di tengah jalan ia berhenti melangkah dan melihat dua namja yang saling bercanda. Ia lalu melangkah menuju dua namja tersebut.

"Luhan." Kedua namja yang bercanda menoleh menghadap Sehun. Namja lain yang bersama Luhan menatap kaget ke arah Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya menatap intens ke arah Sehun.

"Pergilah dulu Minseok. Aku akan menyusul." Ucap Luhan.. Minseok mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

"Ada a-"

BRAKK

Luhan terdiam saat Sehun tiba – tiba mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok terdekat dan memukul tembok di sebelah kepalanya. Sehun menatap tajam manik rusa Luhan.

"Kau.. punya rencana apa kau mendekati Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap datar Sehun sebelum seringaian muncul di wajah manisnya yang membuat Sehun terbakar emosi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Setelah selesai menemani Luhan membeli sarapan di kantin, Baekhyun berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelasnya duluan. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat pusing karena demamnya. Biasanya saat demam kepalanya tidak terlalu pusing, tapi tampaknya hujan deras kemarin yang mengakibatkan cuacanya sangat dingin cukup membuat demam Baekhyun kali ini merasakan pusing yang membuatnya hanya ingin memejamkan matanya. Tidak berapa lama,Kim seonsaengnim datang ke kelas.

"Baiklah anak – anak. Hari ini saya akan memberikan tugas. Dan kalian mengerjakannya secara berkelompok. Satu kelompok berisi 2 orang. Tidak boleh lebih." Ucap Kim seonsaengnim yang mendapat desahan kecewa dari beberapa muridnya. Pasalnya mereka akan ada yang berpisah dengan temannya.

"Tidak ada protes. Karena saya sudah menghitung jumlah murid di kelas ini. Dan 2 orang itu sudah cuckup untuk 1 kelompok. Sekarang bergerak mencari partner." Ujar pria yang berumur 40an itu. Baekhyun hanya terdiam di bangkunya. Dia yakin tidak ada yang mau sekelompok dengannya. Walaupun dia rajin dan pandai, tetap saja. Mana ada orang – orang elit ini mau berkelompok dengannya yang hanya anak dari tukang sayur. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Kepalanya yang pusing juga tidak membantu apa – apa.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongak mendapati Kim seonsaengnim yang berdiri di depannya. Pria itu memberi kertas kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa berkelompok dengan KyungSoo. Dia juga belum ada kelompok." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim. Baekhyun melirik ke arah bangku yang tidak jauh darinya. Disitu duduk namja mungil manis bermata bulat yang terlihat kebingungan. Sepertinya sedang ingin mencari teman kelompok. Baekhyun mengambil ertas yang diberikan gurunya dan mengangguk. Setelah Kim seonsaengnim pergi dari hadapannya Baekhyun menatap cemas ke arah Kyungsoo. Apakah namja bermata bulat itu mau sekelompok dengannya? Baekhyun memutuskan untuk coba bertanya padanya. Dia menghampiri KyungSoo dan mengabaikan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"U-Uhmm.. K-Kyungsoo-sshi." Namja bermata bulat itu mendongak melihat ke arah Baekhyun. alisnya bertaut bingung.

"M-Maukah ka-"

"Hey KyungSoo... Kau belum dapat kelompok kan? Denganku mau tidak?" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat seorang namja datang menghampirinya. KyungSoo dan Baekhyun melihat ke arah namja tersebut. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Pasti KyungSoo akan memi-_

"Aku sudah bersama Baekhyun. Maaf." Ujar KyungSoo. Baekhyun menatap KyungSoo terkejut. Tidak jauh beda dengan namja yang menawari KyungSoo.

"A-Ap-"

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku sudah bersama Baekhyun." ujar Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Namja yang tadi menawarinya mengangguk canggung dan melirik tajam ke arah Baekhyun sebelum pergi mencari partner kelompok yang lain. KyungSoo lalu melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lalu mengangguk.

"A-Ah. Y-ya. M-maaf." Ucap Baekhyun lalu duduk di depan KyungSoo. Namja bermata bulat itu memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Hey, apa kau tidak apa – apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Ujar KyungSoo saat menyadari wajah Baekhyun yang pucat. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menulis mendongak melihat KyungSoo.

"H-Huh? O-Ohh.. Aku t-tidak apa – apa kok." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berusaha mengerjakan tugasnya lagi. Tapikepalanya benar – benar pusing.

 _Kau bisa Baekhyun. Tahan lah sedikit lagi._

Baekhyun mendesah lega saat bel istirahat berbunyi. KyungSoo menawarkan dirinya untuk yang mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan KyungSoo hanya mengangguk. Setelah mengumpulkan tugas KyungSoo dengan teman – temannya keluar kelas menuju kantin. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur saja di kelasnya.

Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya kembali di mejanya dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak menyadari beberapa yeoja datang menghampirinya.

BRAKK

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena seseorang mengebrak mejanya. Kepalanya langsung terasa sangat pening. Baekhyun mengadah melihat HyeRin dan teman – temannya.

"Hey Byun, ikut kami keluar." Ujat Hyerin. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf hari ini kepalaku sedang pusing. Aku-"

"Kubilang ikut ya ikut, jangan membantah." Ujar HyeRin dan menarik pergelangan Baekhyun kasar. Baekhyun bisa merasakan pening di kepalanya yang menusuk.

"H-Hyerin-ah.. Pleasee. Hari i-ini s-saja... K-Kepalaku benar – benar p-pusing." Ujar Baekhyun lemah. Tapi yeoja itu mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun. Ia terus menarik namja itu melwati lorong sekolah. Beberapa murid di lorong melihat yang menatap kasihan ada yang malah menyeringai. Kai yang kebetulan melihat hal itu menatap kejadian itu bingung.

"Kenapa mereka menarik – narik Baekhyun?" Kai segera pergi ke markasnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa sedang berkutik dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Kai yang terengah – engah karena berlari. Chanyeol menatap bingung ke arah Kai.

"A-"

"Ikut aku hyung." Tanpa basa – basi Kai menarik Chanyeol keluar dari markas mereka. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Y-Yak Kkamjong ap-"

"Baekhyun." satu nama itu membuat Chanyeol berhenti protes. Kai terus menarik Chanyeol sampai akhirnya brada di kebun belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis sakit saat punggungnya terbentur tembok dibelakangnya. Kepalanya yang pusing hanya bertambah sakit. Kelima yeoja dihadapannya hanya menatap sinis dirinya.

"Harus kuperingatkan berapa kali padamu Byun? Kau tidak pantas berada disini. Apalagi bersama Chanyeol oppa dan juga Sehun oppa. Maupun Kai oppa sekalipun. Dan sekarang kau juga bersama Luhan oppa." Teriak HyeRin. Suara cemprengnya membuat kepala Baekhyun bertambah pusing.

"Dengar Byun. Ini peringatan terakhir, sekali lagi kulihat kau ber-"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu Lee Hyerin?" Suara bass itu menghentikkan perkataan yeoja cantik itu. Kelima yeoja tersebut membelalakan mata mereka dan melihat ke asal suara bass yang berbicara.

"C-Chanyeol oppa." Chanyeol menatap kelima yeoja itu dengan tatapan tajam. Disebelah Chanyeol Kai menyeringai ke arah lima yeoja tersebut.

"O-Op-"

"Pergi kalian. Aku tidak menyuruh kalian membullynya bukan?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada dinginnya dan mampu membuat kelima yeoja tersebut bergedik ngeri. Tanpa mereka sadari ada namja lain yang baru saja datang.

"T-Tapi o-"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan tangannya mengepal geram. Ia melihat Sehun yang menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kai melirik ke arah Sehun dan ke arah Chanyeol secara bergantian. _Gawat._

"Sehun oppa." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Melirik dingin Hyerin lalu segera berjalan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan saat ia merasakan tubuh panas Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Sehun sempat bertatap tajam tapi Sehun langsung berlalu lalang melewati Chanyeol. Kai dalam hati sudah merutuki Sehun. Chanyeol kembali melihat ke arah kumpulan yeoja yang di depannya.

"Kuperingatkan kau HyeRin. Hanya aku yang boleh membullynya." Setelah berkata demikian Chanyeol segera pergi dari kebun belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

 **Haii.. akhirnya bisa update. Hahaha.. duhh sepertinya makin absurd nh fanfic. Maaff yaaaaa.. okelahh, aku harup kalian enjoy sama chapter ini.. Pleaseee reviewnyaa jangan lupa. Haha..**

 **Special thanks bgt buat yang uda review yaa.. haha.. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini..**


	3. Chapter 3

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan tangannya mengepal geram. Ia melihat Sehun yang menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kai melirik ke arah Sehun dan ke arah Chanyeol secara bergantian. _Gawat._

"Sehun oppa." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Melirik dingin Hyerin lalu segera berjalan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan saat ia merasakan tubuh panas Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Sehun sempat bertatap tajam tapi Sehun langsung berlalu lalang melewati Chanyeol. Kai dalam hati sudah merutuki Sehun. Chanyeol kembali melihat ke arah kumpulan yeoja yang di depannya.

"Kuperingatkan kau HyeRin. Hanya aku yang boleh membullynya." Setelah berkata demikian Chanyeol segera pergi dari kebun belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan ingin membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berasa masih sedikit pening.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bangun." Suara bass yang tiba – tiba membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dan seketika itu juga mata sipit Baekhyun membulat.

"Chanyeol?" Namja tinggi yang disebutkan namanya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun beringsut mundur menghindari atau tepatnyay menjaga jarak dari peia tinggi yang disebutnya sebagai suaminya. Chanyeol sempat menghentikkan langkahnya saat melihat baekhyun yang beringsut mundur darinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat ke tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya. Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baikah aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Tapi.." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol.

"eomma menitipkan ini untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan benda kotak persegi panjang berwarna putih. Baekhyun menatap ragu benda terebut sebelum mengambilnya.

"Disitu sudah ada beberapa kontak, termasuk aku. Teserah kau mau memasukkan kontak siapa saja. Aku tidak peduli. Itu eomma yang memberikan untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang notabenenya tidak pernah berhadapan dengan barang mewah hanya menatap bodoh benda di genggamanya. Ponsel. Sebuah ponsel yang terbilang cukup mahal bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mengerti bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengerti tentang teknologi hanya menghela napas. Ia merebut benda itu lagi membuat namja mungil di hadapannya mendongak. Setelah mengotak – atik ponsel tersebut Chanyeol memberikan ponsel tersebut kembali kepada Baekhyun.

"Itu. Ponsel itu sudah siap dipakai." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan tanpang bingungnya.

"Aku kembali ke kelas sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol datar.. Saat mau berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah namja tinggi. Chanyeol berdelik ke arah Baekhyun dan namja mungil itu segera melepas pegangannya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"M-Maaf. T-tapi, u-ucapkan terima k-kasih ku pada nyonya Park." Ucap Baekhyun malu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekilas dan pergi dari situ. Setelah Chanyeol keluar, Baekhyun kemudian mencoba untuk menyalakan ponsel di genggamannya.

"Bagaimana cara me-"

"BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun beralih menatap ke arah pintu ruang kesehatan dan melihat Luhan. Namja bermata rusa itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk namja imut di depannya.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja? Aku dengar kau sakit. Jadi aku langsung kesini." Ucap Luhan dengan nada khawatirnya. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"A-Aku sudah tidak apa – apa kok h-hyung." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan menghela napasnya, lalu matanya beralih ke benda putih di tangan Baekhyun.

"WHOA.. bukannkah ini ponsel model terbaru? Kau yang membelinya Baekkie?" tanya Luhan seraya mengambil ponsel di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"U-uhmm.. i- itu.."

"Simpan nomorku yaa." Ucap Luhan tanpa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia langsung saja memasukkan nomornya ke dalam ponsel Baekhyun dan menelpon nomornya sendiri. Setelah dirasa sudah tersambung ke ponselnya Luhan mematikan panggilan tersebut lalu mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun kembali.

"Ini. Sudah kusimpan nomorku." Ucap Luhan seraya mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil kembali ponselnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"A-arasseo." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Hey Baekhyun." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang masih memandang lurus ke depan. Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas garis muka Luhan. Rambut hitamnya, mata rusa dengan bulu mata lentiknya, bibir tipisnya. _Sempurna._

"Kenapa kau masih bersikap kaku sihh? Kan kita sudah menjadi teman." Uacap Luhan dengan ceria ke arah Baekhyun.

"B-Bukan begitu Luhan hyung. T-tapi..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya membuat namja rusa tersebut menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

"Kita belum pernah berbicara satu sama lain. A-aku hanya merasa aneh saja saat tiba – tiba kau mengajakku berbicara dan berteman." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Kau tidak suka kalau kita berteman Baekkie?" tanya Luhan dengan raut kecewa membuat Baekhyun panik.

"B-bukan begitu hyung.. T-Tap-"

"Sudahlah lupakan, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Luhan lagi. Baekhyun baru mengingat kalau ia belom makan daritadi pagi. Sepertinya eommanya yang terlalu lelah membuatnya tertidur pulas, jadi tidak ada yang membuat sarapan. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun bisa saja untuk membuat makanan sendiri, tapi terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Siang tadi, dia juga belum sempat makan karena langsung ditarik begitu saja oleh geng queenka.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"A-ah, maaf hyung. A-aku b-belum makan." Ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Ini, aku bawakan kamu sandwich. Yah, seengaknya perut mungilmu itu terisi." Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima snadwich yang diberikan Luhan.

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memakan sandwich yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Luhan hanya mengganguk.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan secara tiba – tiba yang membuat namja manis disebelahnya tersedak sandwichnya. Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan memberikan sebotol air minum kepada Baekhyun yang langsung diambil oleh namja manis disebelahnya. Selesai meminum air yang diberikan Luhan, Baekhyun menatap namja cantik itu.

"M-Maksud h-hyung?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya Baekhyun." Luhan lalu melirik ke arah ponsel Baekhyun.

"Itu dari Chanyeol kan?" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun yang tau maksud Luhan mengangguk ragu. Luhan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu ragu Baek. Aku sudah tau kok. Kau menikah dengannya kan?" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. _Bagaim-_

"Chanyeol yang menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Luhan membuat Baekhyun terdiam

.

.

.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol berbalik lalu melihat seorang yeoja dengan senyumnya berlari ke arahnya. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas. Yeoja itu menghampiri Chanyeol lalu merangkul lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita berkencan Chan." Ujar yeoja tersebut. Chanyeol menghela napasnya kesal. Ia melepaskan rangkulan yeoja tersebut.

"Dengar Hye Mi. Kau itu hanya kumanfaatkan, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu sekalipun. Dan sialnya orang tuaku tidak terpengaruh sama sekali." Ucap Chanyeol yang lalu bergumam di bagian akhir perkataanya.

"Tapi Chan-"

"Stop. Kau itu hanya penganggu. Aku ini menyukai orang lain. Dan kau tau sendiri kalau aku itu gay HyeMi." Ujar Chanyeol kesal. Tetapi perkataan yeoja tersebut langsung menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Aku tau kau menyukai Luhan oppa." Ujar gadis tersebut. Chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal.

 _Sial._

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya Chan. Kau membawaku ke orang tuamu hanya untuk menunjukkan kau itu normal. Agar orang tuamu itu tidak menjodohkanmu dengan anak tukang sayur itu kan? Padahal kenyataanya, kau tidaklah normal Chanyeol. Kau menyukai namja yang bahkan pernah menjadi kekasih sahabatmu. Dan, kaulah penyebab putusnya kedua orang tersebut." Ucap HyeMi sinis. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menghadap gadis itu dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Diam kau, kau tidak tau apa – apa." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. HyeMi menyeringai dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku membongkar semua rahasiamu? At-"

BRAKK

Chanyeol memojokkan gadis tersebut ke tembok terdekat dan menatap tajam wajah cantik itu.

"Sekali lagi kau membuka mulutmu. Aku pastikan hidupmu akan menderita." Ucap Chanyeol tajam sebelum pergi dari tempat gadis tersebut. HyeMi hanya memandang sinis punggung namja tinggi itu sebelum seringaian kejam tertera di wajahnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang/.

"Halo?

"..."

"Aku mau memberikan suatu pekerjaan menarik untukmu."

"..."

"Cari tahu semua informasi tentang Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan. Lalu berikan informasi itu kepadaku."

"..."

"Hm.. Tentu saja ada bayarannya."

"..."

"Baiklah, hubungi aku saat kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya. Dan aku minta bahwa informasi itu harus ada ditanganku secepatnya." Memutuskan teleponnya,seringaian jahat mulai terpapar di wajahnya kembali.

"Lihat saja Park Chanyeol, aku yakin kau akan jatuh ke tanganku."

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sekarang sedang berjalan bersama keluar ke gerbang sekolah. Sekali – kali bercanda bersama. Baekhyun sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi dengan Luhan.

"Baekhyun." Kedua namja manis yang sedang berjalan bersama menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil Baekhyun. Luhan menatap namja pucat yang berdiri di depannya dan Baekhyun.

"Oh, Sehun.. Kau juga mau pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun melirik Luhan lalu melihat dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tanya namja berkulit pucat tersebut. Baekhyun lalu melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih memerhatikan Sehun.

"U-Uhmm..

"Aku pulang duluan ya Baekkie. Kau bisa pulang dengan Sehun sepertinya."ucap Luhan tiba – tiba saja. Baekhyun menatap bersalah ke arah Luhan. Namja manis itu hanya memberi senyuman kecil saja. Luhan menatap sekilas Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya. Luhan lalu berjalan melewati Sehun menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

"Baek? Ayo pulang." Ajak Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah mobil Sehun. Melupakan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata milik seseorang.

.

.

Suasana canggung menemani perjalanan pulang mereka. Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela dan sesekali melirik ke arah namja tampan disebelahnya. Saat Sehun menatapnya Baekhyun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Baek." Baekhyun menoleh kembali ke arah Sehun perlahan. Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala. Sehun lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Menjauhlah dari Luhan." Ucap Sehun datar. Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun terdiam sebentar memandang ke depan. Namja tampan itu menghela napasnya. Menjalankan mobilnya kembali saat lampu hijau mulai menyala.

"Dia... dia hanya memanfaatkanmu Baek.. Jauhilah dia Baek, sebelum kau sendiri yang terluka." Ucap Sehun sembari fokus ke arah jalanan Seoul. Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung.

"Luhan hyung baik kok Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan jika semua siswa siswi membicarakan ki-"

"Jauhi dia Baek. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu itu. Kau akan terluka Baek. dengarkan kata – kataku kali ini Baek." ucap Sehun melirik tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menatap tatapan tajam Sehun sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau. Luhan hyung itu orang populer pertama yang mau berteman denganku. Ia juga sering memperhatikanku. Luhan hyung juga baik kepadaku. Ak-"

"Dia itu hanya memanfaatkanmu Baekhyun. dia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk berteman denganmu. Dia berteman denganmu karena kau de-"

"Aku tidak mau Sehun, kau tahu aku tidak punya teman sama sekali. Hanya Luhan hyung yang mau mendatangiku. Padahal dia adalah murid yang populer. Aku sangat senang saat ia mengatakan mau berteman denganku. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Sehun. Kau sudah memiliki teman sejak dulu seperti Kai dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan aku... baru kali ini ada yang ingin benar – benar berteman denganku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merundukan kepalanya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat mengingat masa kecilnya yang sama sekali tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Sehun terdiam. Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kalau Luhan berbuat sesuatu padamu, beritahu aku." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan matanya yang masih ada airmata. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil walau Baekhyun tidak melihatnya karena namja manis itu merunduk. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak halus rambut Baekhyun.

.

.

"Terima kasih Sehun sudah mau mengantarku." Ucap Baekhyun kepada lelaki tinggi dan berkulit pucat didepannya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. 

"Tidak masalah Baekhyun. Besok biar kuantar juga ya." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah Sehun. Terlalu merepotkanmu nanti jika kau mengantarku terus." Ucap Baekhyun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Terima kasih ya. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Ucap Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun. Setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya Sehun menghela napasnya lalu membalik badannya. Tatapanya berubah menjadi tajam saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di dekat mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Apa kau mengikuti kami?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin dan datarnya ditambah tatapan tajam dari mata elangnya. Orang yang berdiri di dekat mobilnya melangkah mendekati Sehun. Setelah berdiri dihadapan Sehun, orang itu menatap mata tajam Sehun.

"Se-"

"SEHUN!" Kedua orang yang daritadi berhadapan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tengah terengah – engah dan keringat mengalir dari keningnya, matanya pun berkaca – kaca. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya khawatir. Namja tampan itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan tatapan lain dari orang di belakangnya.

"Baek kau ti-"

"Sehun, tolong.. Eommaku.. hikss.. eomma.. hikss.. Sehun-ah.. hiks.." Seperti mengerti yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Sehun melirik kedalam rumah Baekhyun sebelum membantu namja mungil yang tengah terisak itu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mata elang Sehun melebar saat melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah terbaring di lantai dapur dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Baekhyun.. Ayo bawa eommamu ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Sehun segera berlari kearah nyonya Byun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Membantu Sehun untuk menaruh tubuh eommanya di punggung Sehun. Namja tampan itu segera berlari keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Sehun.." Seseorang yang daritadi menunggunya memanggil lirih Sehun. Namja albino itu hanya meliriknya tajam.

"Menyingkirlah Luhan. Aku harus membawa eommanya Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu." Ucap Sehun tajam dan melanjutkan langkah cepatnya ke arah mobilnya. Luhan menatap lirih punggung Sehun. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakannya.

"Luhan hyung.." Luhan menoleh kearah suara lirih yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun dan tentu saja ia bisa melihat raut sendu Luhan saat Sehun bersikap dingin terhadap namja bermata rusa itu. Baekhyun ingin memegang bahu Luhan tetapi namja manis itu menepis tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Aku pulang. Oh, dan semoga eommamu cepat sembuh Baekhyun-sshi." Ucap Luhan dingin tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Luhan membalikan badannya dan pergi dari situ. Tentu ia menyadari tatapan Sehun yang memandangnya tajam tapi ia tidak mempedulikan. Kakinya melangkah ke arah mobil hitam yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Baekhyun masih syok dan menatap Luhan sampai Luhan masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah mobil hitam Luhan melesat pergi, Sehun memanggil Baekhyun, membuat namja itu tersadar.

"Ayo Baekhyun. kita harus segera membawa eommamu." Ucap Sehun dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Sehun langsung melesatkan mobilnya.

.

.

"Chanyeollie. Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Dimana kau?"

.

.

Baekhyun menggengam erat tangan kurus eommanya. Dokter memberitahunya bahwa kondisi eommanya memburuk. Kanker darah yang dideritanya sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Dan tidak ada cara lagi untuk menyembuhkan eommanya. Baekhyun mengecup tangan kurus eommanya.

"Eomma.. kenapa eomma tidak memberitahuku apapun tentang penyakit eomma? Hiks.. eomma.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.. hikss.. eomma.. hiks.. aku sudah tidak ada siapa – siapa lagi selain eomma.. hiks.. eomma.. hikss.." Sehun memerhatikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terduduk disamping eommanya yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Tiba – tiba ponselnya bergetar dan Sehun mengecek ponselnya menemukan satu nama di ponselnya.

 _Luhan_

Sehun terdiam dan menatap ponselnya sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. Sehun melirik kembali ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah terisak. Berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengelus pundak namja manis itu. Baekhyun mendongak ke arah Sehun dan Sehun bisa melihat betapa kacaunya namja manis didepannya. Sehun memberi senyum kecil kepada Baekhyun.

"Eommamu pasti akan baik – baik saja Baek. berhentilah menangis." Ucap Sehun mengelus pundak Baekhyun. namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eommaku sekarat Sehun. Hikss.. apa kau dengar perkataan dokter itu? Hiks.. eomma.. hikss.. eomma.. hikss.." Sehun lalu segera memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membiarkan namja manis itu menangis.

"Mulai kali ini.. kau tidak sendiri Baek.. aku akan selalu menemanimu.. aku berjanji.." ucap Sehun sesambil tangannya membelai surai hitam Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk erat namja didepannya dan mulai menangis.

.

.

"Berhentilah minum Luhan. Kau sudah mabuk." Ucap Chanyeol disebelah Luhan. Luhan tengah meneguk sebotol soju ditangannya. Chanyeol lalu langsung merebut botol itu dari Luhan dan mendapat rengekan dari namja manis disebelahnya. Menyerah karena usahanya gagal untuk merebut botol soju dari tangan namja jangkung didepannya Luhan lalu mearuh kepalanya di atas meja. Chanyeol pun yang sudah yakin bahwa Luhan tidak akan melanjutkan minumnya meletakkan botol soju ditangannya jauh dari Luhan. Luhan tiba – tiba terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tahu Chanyeollie.. hikss.. istrimu itu..hiks.. benar – benar hebat..hiks.." ucap Luhan disela cegukan mabuknya. Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. _Baekhyun?_

"Istrimu.. hikss.. bisa sekali.. hikss.. meluluhkan Sehunnieku.. hikss.. karenaa setahuku Sehunnie itu.. hikss.. sangatlah susah diluluhkan..hikss. aku saja butuh waktu.. hikss.. lama untuk meluluhkan hati dinginnya itu.. hikss..." jelas Luhan disela mabuknya. Terkadang Luhan menyela dengan kekehannya. Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Tapi istrimu itu..hikss.. bisa meluluhkan Sehun dalam beberapa..hiks...hari.." lanjut Luhan. Ia pun terkekeh dan saat itu juga airmatanya pun mengalir keluar. Chanyeol menatap Luhan diam.

"Hikss.. Chanyeollie..hikss.." kali ini bukan cegukan mabuk yang dikeluarkan Luhan. Tetapi isakan yang dikeluarkan oleh namja manis itu. Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan. Membiarkan namja itu menangis di dadanya.

.

.

Sehun merasakan ponselnya bergetar kembali. Namja itu lalu mengecek yang orang yang menelponnya. Dahinya mengerut bingung.

 _Chanyeol hyung_

Sehun segera mengangkat telepon itu dan sedikit melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap disebelah eommanya. Sehun melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat nyonya Byun dan berbicara kepada Chanyeol.

"Yeo-"

"Sehun, datang sekarang ke SM club. Tanpa banyak bertanya cepatlah." Ucap Chanyeol dan langsung memutuskan telponnya. Sehun menatap ponselnya bingung dan ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantongnya. Sehun melirik lagi kedalam ruang inap nyonya Byun sebelum ia pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

.

.

Sehun menatap datar namja tinggi didepannya yang tengah menggendong tubuh mungil namja manis yang terlelap.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sehun datar dan ingin memasuki mobilnya kembali sebelum suara berat dan tegas menghentikannya.

"Bawa Luhan bersamamu Oh Sehun. Kau yang menyebabkannya mabuk, dan kau juga yang harus membawanya kembali." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun menghela napasnya dan memutar matanya malas. Ia balik menatap datar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja Chanyeol hyung? Lagipula bukankah kalian 'bersahabat'?" ucap Luhan dengan penekanan di kata 'bersahabat'. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Dengar Sehun. Soal kesalah pahamam itu.. Ya aku memang menyukai Luhan. Tapi aku juga berniat melepasnya saat aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk mencintaiku. Aku-"

"baiklah, baiklah.. berikan Luhan kepadaku. Aku akan membawanya kembali kerumahnya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan omong kosongmu." Ucap Sehun dingin. Dengan segera ia mengambil alih Luhan kedalam gendongannya. Mata tajam menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Pergilah ke Seoul Hospital hyung. Dan cari ruangan bernomor 309. Kuperingatkan hyung. Kau melukai Baekhyun sekali lagi, maka kupastikan kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat kau berciuman dengan Luhan." Ucap Sehun dingin dan ia memasukan Luhan kedalam mobilnya. Memberi tatapan tajam dan dinginnya ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang juga menatap tajam kearahnya. Sehun memasuki mobilnya dan melesatkan mobilnya. Chanyeol menatap mobil Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Pikirannya masih fokus terhadap omongan Sehun.

"Sial." Chanyeol lalu langsung melesatkan mobilnya cepat keluar dari parkiran club malam.

.

.

 **OMG.. Chap apa ini?.. Maaf yaaaa para readersss... sepertinya saya benar – benar mengalami kehilangan ide.. hikss.. berpikir tidak ingin melanjutkan ff ini karena sepertinya ceritanya makin tidak karuan.. hanya berharap mendapat review yang baik – baik saja.. hohoho..**

 **Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau cerita ini menjadi absurd tidak karuan.. ditambah dengan update cerita yang sangat lamaa.. apa sebaiknya memang tidak dilanjutkan kah ff ini?**

 **Write your review and your opinion pleasee..^^.. Anyway... terima kasihh yaa yang sudah mau bersabar menunggu ceritanya yang sampai banyak yang nanya ffnya tidak dilanjutkan.. tadaaa ini dia dilanjutkan dengan ide absurd... maaf yaa kalau jalurnya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian kira. Hoho...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit namja manis didepannya yang terlelap disebelah yeoja paruh baya. Namja jangkung itu menghela napasnya. Melepas jaketnya dan meletakkan jaketnya di punggung namja manis yang manis tertidur. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Eomma.."

"..."

"Nyonya Byun masuk rumah sakit. Dan-"

"..."

"Tenanglah eomma.. aku juga tidak tahu keadaannya. Aku baru saja tiba di rumah sakit.. datanglah ke Seoul Hospital, ruangan 309." Ucap Chanyeol kepada eommanya. Setelah eommanya setuju untuk datang Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Menatap namja yang terlelap itu lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah istrinya.

"Kau... kau benar – benar merubahku Byun.. baru kali ini.. aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.." ucap Chanyeol masih memandang wajah terlelap Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai surai halus Baekhyun. Tapi ia menarik kembali tangannya saat Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menguap. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan dan matanya membelalak saat melihat namja jangkung di sebelahnya.

"Jangan menatap seperti itu Byun. Kau seperti melihat hantu." Ucap Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"M-Maaf." Gumam Baekhyun dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Jari lentiknya menyentuh jaket yang berada di bahunya. Ia mengambil jaket itu perlahan dan menatapnya bingung. Matanya beralih ke arah namja jangkung di depannya, lalu menyodorkan jaket itu ke arah namja itu.

"I-Ini punyamu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menatap jaket itu lalu menatap Baekhyun dan mengangguk.

"Pakai saja dulu. Kau keluar tetapi tidak membawa jaket. Udara sudah cukup dingin. Dan kau tadi siang pingsan. Apa ka-"

"Kau m-menghawatirkanku?" tanya Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan menghentikan ocehannya. Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakainya kembalikan." Ucap Chanyeol berniat untuk merebut jaketnya kembali. Tetapi namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu segera memeluk jaket itu.

"Andwaee.. aku akan memakainya.." ucap Baekhyun lalu mengenakan jaket yang terbilang kebesaran di tubuhnya itu. Lalu, namja manis itu menatap Chanyeol kembali dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit gemas ditambah dengan jaket yang kebesaran di tubuh mungil Baekhyun menambah kesan imutnya.

"Gomawo.. ini sangat hangat..." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" _Ada apa denganku? Apa aku... Tidak.. tidak boleh.."_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia lalu berdehem sebelum mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu pakailah. Jangan lupa cuci dan kembalikan kepadaku." ucap Chanyeol yang lebih mendekati memerintah. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Arraseo. Akan kucuci terlebih dahulu sebelum mengembalikannya." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Lalu matanya beralih ke arah ranjang rumah sakit yang terdapat yeoja paruh baya. Baekhyun menyadari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Ah ya.. eomma tadi pingsan dirumah.. dokter bilang kanker darah yang dideritanya sudah memasuki stadium akhir.. tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menatap sendu ke arah eommanya. Tangannya pun menggenggam kembali tangan kurus eommanya. Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya kembali ke arah Baekhyun. Bisa dilihat mata namja itu berkaca – kaca. Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arahnya kembali.

"Gomawo Chanyeol. Kau masih berniat datang kesini untuk menjenguk eommaku.. ah, apa kau tau dari Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap dalam mata berkaca – kaca Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Apa-"

"Baekhyunnie?" kedua namja di ruang inap itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tetapi masih cantik berdiri disana bersama dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang wajahnya mirip seperti Chanyeol.

"Tuan dan nyonya Park." Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut kedua mertuanya. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Baekhyun.. panggil kami eomma dan appa.. kau kan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami." Ucap nyonya Park dan mengelus lembut surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu melirik ragu ke arah Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu hanya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Baek?" Baekhyun kembali menatap nyonya Park yang memanggilnya. Nyonya Park mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah nyonya Byun. Baekhyun juga menoleh ke arah eommanya lalu kembali menoleh ke arah nyonya Park.

"A-Ah.. m-maaf ny- maksud s-saya e-eomma.. s-saya lupa memberitahu e-eomma.. t-tapi eomma saya tadi pingsan.." ucap Baekhyun ragu. Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun sendu. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai kembali surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Kami tahu. Tadi kami bertemu dengan dokter Kim dan menjelaskan kondisi eommamu." Ucap nyonya Park dengan tangan yang masih mengelus lembut surai hitam Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baek.. eomma dan appa akan menemukan cara agar eommamu sembuh.. jadii, jangan lah sedih.. hmm?" ucap nyonya Park lembut. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eomma.. kondisinya sangat parah.. dokter bilang kondisi eomma sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan.." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Nyonya Park lalu menoleh ke arah suaminya. Tuan Park menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Appa dan eomma akan berusaha mencari rumah sakit yang bisa menyembuhkannya Baekhyun.. Appa dan eomma yakin eommamu bisa disembuhkan.." ucap Tuan Park. Baekhyun menatap kedua orang tua Chanyeol didepannya. Air matanya mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Nyonya Park tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Baekhyun dan saat itu juga Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangisnya. Chanyeol yang daritadi berdiri diam melihat interaksi kedua orang tuanya dan juga Baekhyun menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah menangis di pelukan eommanya.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan perlahan tubuh mungil Luhan. Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan yang terlelap. Namja albino itu menghela napasnya dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya mengambil beberapa setel baju ukuran yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Berjalan kembali ke arah Luhan, Sehun membuka pakaian Luhan dan mengganti pakaian Luhan dengan setelan baju yang tadi diambilnya.

"Sehun.." Sehun mendongak dan beradu tatap dengan tatapan sayu Luhan. Namja tampan itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah piyama yang ia tadi hendak pakaikan kepada Luhan. Selesai mengganti pakaian Luhan, Sehun berdiri dengan baju kotor Luhan. Sehun berniat berjalan keluar ruangan, tetapi tangan kecil Luhan meraih pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun memang membawa Luhan ke rumahnya karena ia berpikir ini sudah sangat malam.

"Sehun.. hikss.. Hunnie.." Sehun terdiam mendengar isakan Luhan. Namja itu memunggungi Luhan dan ia tidak berniat untuk menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Hunniee.. hikss.. Hunnie.. Jangan pergi.. hikss.. Hun-"

"Lepaskan tanganku Luhan. Aku akan mencuci pakaianmu." Ucap Sehun dingin dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Luhan. Tapi namja bermata rusa itu menggeleng cepat.

"Shirreo.. hiks.. Hunnie.. hikss.." Sehun masih diam tak berniat menjawab Luhan yag sedari tadi memanggili namanya.

"Hun-"

"Kau tahu Luhan? Kau dan namja tinggi bodoh itu telah benar – benar merusak kepercayaanku."

"Hikss.. Mianhae Hunnie.. Hiks.." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya sangat tajam dan dingin.

"Mian? Apa kau pikir dengan maaf kau bisa memperbaiki semua kepercayaan yang sudah rusak itu? Tidak Xi Luhan.. kau tahu kepercayaan seperti gelas.. sekali itu gelas pecah,maka tidak akan bisa diperbaiki.. dan itu sama seperti kepercayaanku Luhan." Ucap Sehun dan kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya. Luhan melepaskan tangan Luhan dan ia mengusak matanya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mian Hunnie.. hikss... Mian.." ucap Luhan di tengah isakannya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia juga mengusak rambutnya kesal. Menghela napasnya dan kembali menatap Luhan, kali ini pandangannya melembut.

"Istirahatlah Lu, besok kau tidak perlu ke sekolah. Aku akan mengabari gurumu." Ucap Sehun dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Tangis Luhan pun keluar.

"Mianhae Sehun..hikss.. Jeongmal Mianhae.."

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Cukup Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih. Aku sudah memiliki Sehun. Dan Sehun adalah sahabat lamamu." Ucap Luhan kesal saat namja jangkung di depannya tidak jga berhenti menganggunya. Chanyeol terdiam._

" _Tapi Lu-"_

" _Chanyeol. Please.. aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabat. Dan aku tidak mau hubungan persahabatanmu dengan Sehun hancur. Kumohon hentikan.." ucap Luhan dengan wajah memohonnya. Chanyeol menatap mata Luhan dan ia menghela napasnya dan mengangguk._

" _Arraseo, tapi bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harap. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Chanyeol lalu memegang dagu Luhan dan ia segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Luhan membelalakan matanya._

" _Luhan." Mata kedua namja yang berciuman itu membelalak dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil Luhan._

" _Sehun." Sehun yang tadi menunjukan wajah syoknya seketika berubah menjadi datar dan dingin._

" _Sehun.. a-aku- SEHUN.." Luhan segera berlari menyusul Sehun yang sudah pergi dari taman belakang sekolah. Chanyeol yang terdiam daritadi mengusap wajahnya kasar._

" _Bodoh."_

 _._

 _._

" _Sehun.. Tunggu.. SEHUN.." teriak Luhan memanggil namja tinggi yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Luhan berusaha mengejarnya dan memegang tangan Sehun untuk menahan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk melangkah lebih lanjut._

" _Sehun.. t-tadi itu k-kau jangan s-sa-"_

" _Lepas Luhan. Aku tidak butuh omong kosong. Aku sudah melihat semuanya." Ucap Sehun dengan muka datarnya. Luhan bisa melihat tatapan dingin Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya, berbeda dengan tatapan yang biasa Sehun berikan kepadanya saat mereka berdua sedang berpacaran._

" _Sehun.."_

" _Jadi, alasanmu dari kemarin membatalkan semua janji kita karena kau pergi dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan kekehan dinginnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah mata rusa Luhan._

" _Sehun bukan seperti itu.. Chanyeol han-"_

" _Arraseo.. betapa bodohnya aku untuk selalu percaya dengan semua alasanmu.. " ucap Sehun masih menatap tajam ke arah Luhan._

" _Mulai sekarang jangan pernah kau menghubungiku Xi Luhan. Jika perlu.. jangan pernah kau berbicara denganku lagi. Karena aku juga dengan senang hati tidak akan pernah berbicara denganmu lagi." Ucap Sehun lalu segera meninggalkan Luhan._

" _Sehun.. tunggu.. hikss.. Sehun." Luhan mengeluarkan isakannya dan itu tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Sehun. Luhan lalu mengingat penyebab semua kesalah pahamam. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah belakang sekolah dan benar saja ia mendapatkan Chanyeol disitu. Luhan berdiri di depan Chanyeol, dan namja tinggi itu melihat ke arahnya. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan menampar pipi Chanyeol._

" _Kau.. Kau merusak semuanya Chanyeol..hiks.. Sehun.. hiks... Dia marah besar.. hiks.." Luhan mulai terisak kembali. Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan diam. Tangannya terulur unutk mengelus surai Luhan dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu._

" _Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol. Luhan yang masih terisak pun tak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu menghela napasnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata Luhan._

" _Berhentilah menangis Luhan, aku akan berbicara dengan Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

" _Sehun deng-"_

" _Simpan omong kosongmu hyung. Aku sibuk."_

 _._

 _._

" _Sehun.."_

" _Lupakan hyung. Aku tak ingin membahas apapun."_

 _._

 _._

" _YAK Sehun dengarkan aku dulu."_

" _Kubilang aku tidak mau membahas tentangmu dan Luhan."_

" _Sehun aku dan Luhan tidak ada hubungan apa – apa. Kita sekarang hanya bersahabat Sehun." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Ia mendecih dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah Chanyeol._

" _Sahabat? Sahabat berciuman di bibir? Sahabat apa hyung? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"ucap Sehun dengan senyum ejeknya. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan ia menghela napasnya._

" _Dengar Sehun. Yang kemarin. Kau tidak berhak marah pada Luhan. Akulah yang salah Sehun. Bukan Luhan. Aku.. Aku menyukai Luhan. Tapi dia tidak membalas perasaanku. Dia memilihmu Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol._

" _Lupakan hyung. Yang sudah berlalu aku tidak ingin memikirkannya." Ucap Sehun dan ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol._

 _-end-_

 _._

 _._

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya masuk masuk ke retinanya. Matanya menelusuri ruangan di sekelilingnya. Menghela napasnya saat mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Luhan beranjak dari kasur besar dan nyaman milik Sehun lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Saat melihat beberapa maid yang ia sudah pernah lihat Luhan menyapa para maid itu.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda Luhan." Luhan menoleh ke arah seorang yeoja paruh baya. Luhan tersenyum lebar kemudian.

"Kim ahjumma. Annyeong." Luhan berlari kecil mendekati yeoja paruh baya itu. Kim ahjumma tersenyum.

"Apa kabarmu Kim ahjumma? Kau terlihat awet muda ya." Ucap Luhan antusias. Kim ahjumma hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Aku baik – baik saja tuan muda." Ucap kim ahjumma itu. Luhan hanya diam sesambil menatap dan tersenyum kepada yeoja paruh baya di depannya. Yeoja paruh baya ini adalah kepala maid di rumahnya Sehun. Dulu saat Luhan dan Sehun masih berpacaran Kim ahjumma ini sangatlah baik kepada Luhan. Dan Sehun juga memberitahu bahwa Sehun sudah menganggap ahjumma Kim sebagai eommanya sendiri.

"Ahjumma, dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menunjuk ke lantai bawah rumah Sehun.

"Tuan muda Sehun sedang sarapan, susulah dia Luhan. Perbaiki semua kesalahpahamam antara kalian." Ucap yeooja itu dan mengelus surai Luhan. Namja manis itu mengangguk dan segera turun ke bawah. Ia melihat Sehun yang sudah rapi menggunakan seragamnya.

"Sehun.." Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan namja manis itu berjalan mendekatinya. Sehun lalu menoleh kembali ke arah sarapannya.

"Makanlah, setelah itu kau bisa mandi. Pakaianmu yang kemarin belum kering. Jadi kau bisa menunggunya setelah itu kau boleh pulang." Ucap Sehun tanpa menatap ke arah Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku yang berada di depan Sehun. Menarik kursi tersebut dan duduk , Luhan merasa canggung. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih menyantap sarapannya.

"Sehun." Luhan mencoba memanggil namja didepannya, tetapi Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya berpikir.

"Sehun, kau masih mempunyai seragam lebih?" tanya Luhan. Sehun berhenti menyantap sarapannya dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap Luhan bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Luhan tersenyum kecil saat Sehun membalas ucapannya. Itulah yang sedari tadi Luhan harapkan.

"Aku ingin sekolah." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri Luhan. Aku sudah berbicara pada gurumu kalau ka-"

"Ani.. Aku ingin sekolah." Ucap Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sekarang menunjukan senyum manisnya. Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Arraseo. Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan seragamnya." Ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lbar dan menggangguk.

"Gomawo Sehunnie.." ucap Luhan dengan aegyonya. Ia lalu segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah kamar Sehun. Sedangkan, namja tampan yang masih duduk di meja makan itu tersenyum kecil dan terkekeh kecil.

"Sama sekali tidak berubah Luhannie..." gumam Sehun masih dengan senyuman kecilnya.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Seragam yang dikenakan Luhan sedikit kebesaran karena seragam yang dikenakanannya adalah milik Sehun. Wajah Luhan tampak berseri – seri. Karena ia senang bisa berangkat bersama Sehun. Tiba – tiba seseorang menarik Luhan dengan cukup kuat sehingga membuat Luhan terjatuh ke lantai. Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan. Terdapat 5 siswi yang mengelilingi Luhan dan Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Menjauhlah dari Sehun oppa." Ucap salah satu yeoja itu dan mendorong tubuh Luhan. Luhan menatap kelima yeoja itu bingung begitu juga Sehun.

"Ken-"

"Siapa yang sangka Xi Luhan salah satu namja populer ini dulu adalah siswa korban pembullyan." Ucap Hyerin bersama saudara kembarnya yang tiba – tiba datang menghampirinya. Luhan membelalakan matanya. _Bagaimana mereka tahu?_

"Bahkan namja ini adalah namja yatim piatu yang hanya beruntung di adopsi oleh seorang direktur perusahaan besar." Ucap Hyerim yang melirik Luhan dengan tajam. Luhan terdiam dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan. Karena ia pun bingung.

"Bagai-"

"Bagaimana kami tahu? Berita tentangmu itu tersebar luas di sekolah ini Luhan." Ucap Hyerim dengan senyum sinisnya. Hyerin lalu melirik kearah Sehun yang disebelahnya Luhan yang masih terdiam karena tidak mengertu masalah yang ada.

"Sehun oppa. Menjauhlah dari namja ini. Dia itu kaya tetapi aslinya juga sama seperti Byun itu. Miskin dan juga yatim piatu." Ucap Hyerin tajam. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya pun memanas menahan air matanya. Luhan lalu berjalan cepat ke arah sekolahnya. Melewati sekumpulan yeoja yang meliriknya dan salah satunya mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

.

.

Luhan terus berjalan cepat ke arah toilet di sekolahnya. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan mengejek siswa dan siswi disekolahnya. Matanya yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya pun sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Saat berjalan dia menubruk seseorang yang ukuran badannya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Luhan hyung?" Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan bersama Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat Luhan yang menangis.

"Hyung? Kau ken-"

"Menyingkirlah." Ucap Luhan dingin dan berjalan kembali melewati kedua namja yang menatap bingung sekaligus khawatir kearahnya. Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun bingung kepada namja tinggi disebelahnya. Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya. Sesaat kemudian Sehun melewati mereka dengan berlari. Sehun mengatur nafasnya.

"Sehun?" Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun segera menegakan tubuhnya dan mencengkram bahu Chanyeol.

"Hyung. Kemana Luhan pergpi?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah panik. Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah Luhan tadi pergi. Sehun mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan bingung satu sama lain.

"Ad-"

"Aku ke markasku dulu. Pergilah ke kelasmu Byun." Ucap Chanyeol tiba – tiba berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Namja yang lebih kecil itu menggenggam pergelangan Chanyeol cepat. Chanyeol menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengejar Luhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa? Sudah ada Sehun. Luhan hanya membutuhkan Sehun untuk menenangkannya." Ucap Chanyeol lalu ia melepas genggaman Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu Byun." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu lalu kembali memandang ke arah Sehun dan Luhan berlalu. Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan ia pun berjalan ke kelasnya.

.

.

Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di kamar mandi. Matanya yang memerah dan membengkak karena menangis. Air matanya yang belum juga berhenti dan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya di counter wastafel dan merosotkan badannya. Ia menutup wajahnya berusaha meredamkan isakannya.

"Luhan?" Itu suara Sehun. Suara yang mampu membuat isakan Luhan menjadi tangisan. Sehun langsung berjalan menuju Luhan dengan panik saat namja manis itu mulai menangis. Segera ia rengkuh tubuh mungil namja itu. Luhan mengenggam erat kemeja Sehun. Sehun menepuk – nepuk pelan pundak Luhan.

"Tenanglah Lu, jangan menangis." Ucap Sehun berusaha menenangkan namja yang dipeluknya. Luhan hanya melanjutkan menangisnya.

"Hiks.. Hunnie.. M- Mereka t-tahu.. Hikss.. Hunniee.. Hikss.." Ucap Luhan disela isakannya. Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Luhan ceritakan yang sebenarnya.. Apa yang dimaksud oleh yeoja tadi?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Pertanyaan Sehun mampu membuat Luhan mengeratkan genggaman di kemeja Sehun. Sepertinya kemeja sekolah Sehun sudah lecek karena digenggam terlalu erat oleh Luhan. Sehun yang menyadari Luhan yang mengeratkan genggamannya pun mengerti.

"Maaf Luhan. Kau tidak perlu menceritakan sekarang. Sekarang kau sebaiknya tenag dulu dan berhenti menangis. Kita harus masuk kelas." Ucap Sehun mengelus pundak Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan tangisannya berubah menjadi isakan kembali. Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri dan Luhan mencuci wajahnya. Selesai mencuci wajahnya, Luhan dan Sehun pun keluar dari toilet. Luhan dapat melihat semua siswa dan siswi di koridor itu melirik tajam ke arahnya. Luhan menundukan kepalanya takut. Sehun yang menyadari tubuh kecil Luhan bergertar menggenggam tangan namja itu. Luhan mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Sehun.

"Kuantar kau ke kelasmu." Ucap namja pucat itu dan menarik tangan Luhan.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela kelasnya. Ia memandang diam pemandangan di lapangan sekolahnya. Beberapa murid yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka di lapangan. Ada yang bermain bola ataupun sekedar duduk disekitar lapangan. Pikirannya menerawang jauh kepada kejadian pagi tadi. Tentang Luhan dan juga Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol_

Entah ada apa, sikap namja itu berubah drastis sejak namja itu menjenguk eommanya. Namja tinggi itu sekarang memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Bahkan ia tadi pagi menjemput Baekhyun dirumah sakit untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Walaupun sepanjang perjalanannya mereka berdua hanya diam. Tapi setidaknya tindakan Chanyeol yang menjemputnya membuat Baekhyun bingung. Bahkan namja itu berniat mengantarnya ke kelasnya. Mungkin jika tadi tidak bertemu Luhan namja itu akan mengantarnya sampai kelas.

Soal Luhan, ia sudah mendengar desas desus tentang apa yang terjadi. Gosip yang beredar karena selembar berita terpampang di mading sekolah tentang " _Xi Luhan namja populer Youngwan High School dulunya adalah namja miskin dan yatim piatu."_ Baekhyun membacanya. Bahkan ada foto bukti Luhan saat ia masih kecil. Heol. Tega sekali yang menyebarkan berita itu. Lagipula apa miskin itu karena kita yang memilih? Tidak ada salah menjadi miskin. Yang penting bahagia. Yah walaupun dasarnya kehidupan miskin tidak seberuntung kehidupan mewah. Tapi Baekhyun menyukai kehidupannya dengan eommanya.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan membuyarkan pikirannya. Matanya membelalak saat melihat namja tinggi didepannya.

"Chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun. Ia melihat seluruh siswa dikelasnya memperhatikannya.

"A-Apa yang-"

"Kita ke kantin." Ucap Chanyeol singkat. Namja tinggi itu bahkan berani menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"A-Ap- T-tunggu Chanyeol. A-Aku-"

"Tidak ada alasan kau tidak lapar. Temani aku makan. Aku tidak ada teman untuk makan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik keluar Baekhyun dari kelasnya. Tidak menghiraukan pandangan siswa – siswi disekilingnya. Berbeda dengan namja mungil yang diseretnya, Baekhyun merasa risih ditatap tajam oleh siswa – siswi disekolanya.

"C-Chanyeol. T-Tung-"

"Aku tidak tahu kemana Kai menghilang, aku rasa dengan namja yang sedang ia kejar – kejar belakangan ini. Dan Sehun, heol, namja itu menghilang entah kemana bersama Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol masih menarik Baekhyun bersamanya menuju kantin.

"Luhan?" Gumam Baekhyun. Pasti Sehun mau menenangkan Luhan. Sudah Baekhyun duga kedua namja itu masih mempunyai hubungan. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke bangku kosong saat mereka sampai di kantin. Semua mata tertuju kepada tidak suka terarah kepada Baekhyun. Ia yakin terutama komplotan yeoja atau queenka kembar itu sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan benci.

"Kau mau makan apa? Pesan saja yang kau mau. Aku yang bayar." Tanya Chanyeol saat namja itu duduk di depannya. Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Sungguh, ada apa dengan namja tinggi ini.

"U-Uhmm.. R-Ramyeon?" Ucap Baekhyun ragu. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melihat sekeliling kantin. Seringai kecil terpampang di bibirnya. Baekhyun merasa sesuatu tidak beres. Dan benar saja, namja tinggi didepannya menarik seorang namja nerd yang berusaha menghindari Chanyeol. Tapi malang namja tinggi penguasa sekolah itu sudah menariknya.

"Pesankan 2 ramyeon dan bawa kesini. Ah jangan lupakan milkshake strawberry dan juga milkshake coklat. Ini uangnya ambil saja kembaliannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seenaknya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

"A-ah.. T-tidak perlu m-menyuruh orang C-Chanyeol. Aku bisa memesankannya." Ucap Baekhyun ingin mengambil uang dari namja nerd yang sepertinya ketakutan. Tetapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Diam dan duduk saja." Desis Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menurut. Chanyeol menoleh kearah namja nerd disampingnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat sana." Perintah namja tinggi itu. Namja nerd itu mengangguk cepat dan segera berjalan ketempat memesan makanan. Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya gugup. Mendapat banyak sorotan seperti sekarang sangatlah membuatnya aneh. Ditambah satu sorotan tajam dari namja didepannya.

"U-Uhmmm, C-Ch-"

"Mulai besok kau juga akan makan denganku dan juga yang lain. Tidak pakai melawan. Kalau kau tidak datang kesini saat makan siang. Maka aku akan menarikmu paksa. Mengerti?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menusuknya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Sudah dipastikan kehidupan sekolahnya akan berubah drastis.

.

.

 **Annyeong semuanya.. Hoho.. Akhirnya ff ini dapat di update. Hmm.. Sepertinya ceritanya sedikit melenceng kah? Aneh kah? Hiks. Maaf ya karena saya mengalami writer block. Huhu.**

 **Anyway, at least ff ini sudah berhasil di update. Oh, maaf ya di chapter ini lebih banyak Hunhan moment daripada Chanbaek. Akan diusahakan di chap selanjutnya akan banyak Chanbaek momentnya. Hahaha.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberi support dan komen yang mendukung agar ff ini tidak dihapus. Padahal kukira ff ini sudah tidak menarik. Karena cerita yang semakin aneh dan tidak jelas. Tapi syukur deh kalau semua tidak menganggap aneh ceritanya. Ahaha. Terima Kasihh bangett yaaa.. Lope Lope..**

 **Ditunggu yaaa chap selanjutnya.. Diusahakan ff ini diupdate cepat. Hohoho... Annyeonggg semuanyaa! 3 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Baekhyun menatap diam namja didepannya yang sedang melahap habis menu makan siangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan menghentikan melahap makan siangnya. Ia lalu menatap balik Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari namja didepannya belum menyentuh makan siangnya sama sekali. Baekhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan pelan. Chanyeol mendengus melihat Baekhyun yang makan sangat pelan.

"Kau sungguh lamban. Apa kau tidak ingin makan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Maaf tapi aku memang orang yang tidak suka makan dengan cepat. Tidak bisa menikmati makanan." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mendengus kembali. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling kantin bosan. Kedua temannya sangat sibuk dengan masalah percintaan. Biasanya Kai atau Sehun akan menemani makan siangnya. Dan si hitam Kai akan selalu bercerita tentang gadis sexy yang ditemuinya. Padahal namja itu kan tertarik dengan namja mungil bermata bulat yang Chanyeol tahu adalah namja mungil itu sangatlah galak. Tapi tidak masalah untuk Chanyeol tanpa kedua temannya. Karena ia menemukan pengganti kedua temannya itu, yaitu namja mungil yang duduk didepannya. Walaupun ia tahu Baekhyun merasa canggung tetapi apa peduli Chanyeol. Dia sangat tidak ingin yang menemaninya adalah yeoja – yeoja centil disekolahnya. Seperti saat ini Hyerim datang bersama gengnya dan dengan lancang duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Merangkul lengan kekar namja itu. Chanyeol mendelik tajam kearah yeoja disebelahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berusaha untuk tidak melihat yeoja didepannya.

"Chanyeol oppa. Duduklah bersama kami. Aku lihat Sehun oppa dan Kai oppa tidak bersamamu. Kenapa kau tidak bersama aku dan teman – temanku? Kenapa oppa malah bersama namja miskin ini? Oppa tidak pantas bersama namja ini." Ucap Hyerim mengejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Jarinya mencengkram erat sumpit ditangannya.

 _Brak_

Baekhyun dan para yeoja yang berada di satu meja itu terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol menggebrak meja. Chanyeol menatap tajam yeoja disebelahnya. Hyerin menatap sedikit takut kearah Chanyeol.

"Dengar Lee Hyerim! Bukan urusanmu aku ingin duduk dimana bersama siapa. Kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Dan jangan pernah kau berkata macam – macam lagi tentang Baekhyun! Mengerti?" Bentak Chanyeol kepada yeoja didepannya. Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya kearah Chanyeol. Sedangkan yeoja didepannya segera berdiri dan matanya berkaca – kaca.

"O-Oppa."

"Sekarang pergilah dan jangan pernah ganggu aku ataupun Baekhyun. Jika aku tahu kau berbuat macam – macam dengan Baekhyun. Bersiaplah untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" Setelah Chanyeol berkata seperti itu Hyerim menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi bersama teman – temannya. Chanyeol duduk kembali dikursinya dan mengambil sumpitnya. Ia mengambil ramen milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"C-Chan-"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin makan aku yang habiskan." Ucap Chanyeol masih mengambil ramen milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar dan meletakkan sumpitnya. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mencuri makanan Baekhyun dan menatap namja didepannya bingung.

"Hey aku han-"

"Kenapa kau tiba – tiba berbuat baik kepadaku? Bukankah kau selalu memerintahku seperti tadi kau memerintah namja berkaca mata tadi? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Atau ka-"

"Apa salah aku berbuat baik padamu? Kalau aku berbuat jahat padamu kau hanya bisa menangis sepanjang hari disamping ibumu yang hanya menambah kondisi ibumu memburuk." Ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan perkataan Baekhyun. Namja manis itu terdiam dan ia meghela napasnya.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku sebaik ini. Biasanya hanya Sehun yan-"

"Berhenti berbicara tentang Sehun! Namja itu sekarang sudah sibuk dengan kekasihnya." Desis Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tidak suka saat Baekhyun membicarakan Sehun. Sial. Ia tidak cemburu. Hanya tidak suka. Baekhyun terdiam kembali.

"T-Tapi memang itu benar. S-sifatmu yang tiba – tiba berubah sangatlah an-"

"Apa kau mau aku memperlakukanmu seperti biasa? Memerintahmu seperti biasa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Disaat ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Bersiaplah Byun."

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Sehun langsung berlari kearah kelas Luhan dan menjemput namja cantik itu dikelasnya. Ia bisa melihat Luhan yang hanya menatap keluar jendela sendirian. Biasanya Luhan akan dikelilingi oleh teman – temannya. Tapi sekarang Sehun melihat teman – teman Luhan yang biasanya bersama namja itu malah menjauhi Luhan dan memandang remeh Luhan. Teman Luhan yang masih bertahan menjadi temannya hanya 1 orang, Kim Minseok. Luhan selalu memanggilnya Xiumin. Xiumin memandang sedih temannya saat ia mengetahui berita tentang Luhan dan temannya yang menjadi bahan cemoohan teman – teman disekolahnya. Saat Xiumin melihat Sehun yang berada didepan kelasnya namja berpipi chubby itu tersenyum kearah Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya saat ia tahu Sehun pasti menjemput Luhan. Sehun pun tanpa kata – kata hanya berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan menarik namja itu keluar dari kelasnya. Teman – teman dikelas Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun yang datang menarik Luhan. Luhan pun tidak menyangka Sehun menariknya keluar secara tiba – tiba.

"S-Sehun."

Sehun hanya diam dan menarik Luhan kearah atap sekolah. Mengabaikan semua pandangan mata yang melihatnya dan Luhan ataupun bisikan – bisikan tentangnya. Sehun menarik Luhan kearah atap sekolah dan ia mendudukan dirinya dan Luhan dibangku yang tersedia disitu. Keduanya terdiam dan tidak ada yang berbicara. Sampai beberapa menit Sehun yang ternyata membawa sebuah tas bekal memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan menatap bergantian bekal itu dan Sehun.

"Kim Ahjumma yang membuatkannya untukmu. Makanlah. Tadi pagi kau juga tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu kan?" Ucap Sehun menaruh bekal itu dipangkuan Luhan. Luhan terdiam menatap bekal dipangkuannya. Tangannya dengan perlaha membuka bekal itu dan matanya berbinar saat melihat makanan kesukaannya. Sehun yang menyadari senyum mengembang di bibir Luhan pun ikut tersenyum kecil. Luhan lalu beralih kembali menatap Sehun dan namja tampan itu segera mengubah raut wajahnya. Sehun sedikit berdehem.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah."

.

.

"Eomma."

Baekhyun duduk disamping eommanya yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan seorang suster. Nyonya Byun tersenyum melihat putranya yang sudah datang menjenguknya. Tangan kurusnya terulur untuk membelai surai putranya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Baekhyun?" Tanya nyonya Byun. Baekhyun terdiam sebelum menghela napasnya. Ia teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol tadi siang. Namja itu benar – benar tidak berbicara kepada Baekhyun setelah makan siang. Bahkan namja itu memerintahkan Baekhyun kembali untuk membawa perlengkapan Chanyeol ke mobil namja itu. Tapi satu kalimat Chanyeol membuat ia ragu menceritakan semuanya kepada eommanya.

 _"Apa salah aku berbuat baik padamu? Kalau aku berbuat jahat padamu kau hanya bisa menangis sepanjang hari disamping ibumu yang hanya menambah kondisi ibumu memburuk."_

Kalau Baekhyun pikir memang benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Keluhannya atas kehidupan sekolahnya hanya menambah beban pikiran eommanya. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan apapun kepada eommanya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah eommanya.

"Sekolahku baik eomma. Aku bisa mempertahankan nilaiku untuk saat ini." Ucap Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun menatap khawatir anaknya saat melihat putranya yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi senyuman Baekhyun berhasil meyakinkannya. Nyonya Byun tersenyum kecil.

"Anak eomma memang pintar." Ucap nyonya Byun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan memeluk eommanya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi eomma." Ucap Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya dipundak eommanya. Nyonya Byun tersenyum membelai lembut surai dan punggung putranya. Baekhyun selalu merasa tenang dan bahagia saat eommanya memeluknya. Baginya hanya eommanya satu – satunya alasan Baekhyun untuk bahagia.

.

.

 _._

Hyemi berlari kecil kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah. Yeoja itu mengapit lengan kekar Chanyeol dan membuat namja itu sedikit terkejut. Para yeoja yang berada diruangan itu menatap bingung yeoja yang berada disebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap tajam yeoja disebelahnya lalu menghempas kasar tangan yeoja disebelahnya. Tetapi Hyemi tidak menyerah dan terus saja mengapit lengan Chanyeol.

" aku pulang ya? Oh. Apa oppa mau sekalian ber-"

"Lepaskan tanganku sekarang Hyemi." Desis Chanyeol kepada yeoja disampingnya. Tetapi Hyemi hanya menunjukan senyumannya tanpa minat melepaskan lengan Chanyeol.

"YAK! Siapa kau?"

Sial satu lagi yang membuat Chanyeol bertambah kesal. Yeoja yang sama – sama menyebalkan. Chanyeol lalu teringat sesuatu dan ia langsung mendorong tubuh Hyemi kedinding memerangkap tubuh yeoja itu diantara lengannya. Beberapa yeoja memekik melihat itu. Terutama Hyerim.

"Op-"

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Luhan hah? Kau yang menyebarkan berita tentang Luhan kan?" Bentak Cchanyeol. Hyemi mengerjapkan matanya lalu seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan Chanyeollie. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan semua yang sudah pernah merebutmu dariku." Ucap Hyemi lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Yeoja itu tersenyum mengejek melihat yeoja yang berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol yang menatapnya kesal. Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulan Hyemi dengan kasar. Matanya menatap tajam dan marah kearah yeoja didepannya.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Baekhyun! Atau aku akan membuatmu dan keluargamu hancur Hyemi. Ingat itu." Desis Chanyeol dan ia pergi meninggalkan Hyemi yang menatap punggungnya kesal. Lalu Hyemi pun mendapat sebuah ide licik. Matanya mengarah kearah yeoja yang masih menatap benci kearahnya.

"Kau Lee Hyerim. Kau membenci namja Byun itu kan?" Ucap Hyemi kepada Hyerim. Hyerim terdiam sebelum menanggapi ucapan yeoja didepannya.

"Nae, sangat membencinya. Namja miskin itu berani sekali mendekati Chanyeol oppa." Ucap Hyerim dengan tatapan bencinya. Hyemi menyeringai licik.

"Kalau begitu apa kau dan teman – temanmu mau bekerja sama denganku?"

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Sudah 2 hari ini Chanyeol benar – benar merubah sifatnya. Sifat angkuh dan dinginnya kembali ditunjukan Chanyeol kepadanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak memiliki masalah jika Chanyeol berbuat baik kepadanya. Hanya saja ia masih belum terbiasa dan merasa canggung saat diperlakukan secara baik oleh Chanyeol. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu alasan utama Chanyeol benar - benar marah padanya. _Sehun_. Dari awal Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Chanyeol dengan membawa nama Sehun saat berbicara. Tapi hanya Sehun yang terlintas dipikirannya saat melihat Chanyeol yang memperlakukannya secara baik.

"Hahh.. Bagaimana ini?" Gumam Baekhyun. Ia merebahkan kepalanya dimejanya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidak berapa lama ia membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar yang menunjukan sebuah pesan masuk. Mata sipitnya membulat tidak percaya melihat nama kontak yang mengirimnya pesan

 _Luhan hyung_

 _._

 _._

"Chanyeolll hyung!"

Chanyeol melirik malas kearah Kai yang baru saja memasuki markas mereka. Bisa dilihat namja tan itu sedang bahagia. Lihat saja senyuman lebar di bibirnya yang sangat membuat mata Chanyeol iritasi.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dinginnya dan melanjutkan bermain game di ponselnya. Kai masih dengan senyum lebarnya mengambil duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Namja itu memeluk Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol kesal dan mendorong kasar tubuh namja tan disebelahnya.

"YAK!" Bentak Chanyeol. Kai hanya terkekeh. Ia sangat senang membuat Chanyeol kesal. Menurutnya membuat Chanyeol kesal lebih baik daripada ia melihat Chanyeol dengan aura dingin dan angkuhnya.

"Hyung! Kyungsoo akhirnya membiarkanku duduk disampingnya tadi siang." Ucap Kai dengan sumringahnya. Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan menoleh malas kearah Kai.

"Lalu? Apa dia mau menjadi pacarmu? Karena aku yakin namja itu sangat pintar untuk tidak ingin berpacaran dengan namja hitam dan mesum sepertimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya. Kai mendengus kesal saat ia mendengar 'pujian' yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Aku tidak hitam kulitku ini eksotis." Ucap Kai kesal. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Tidak berapa lama Sehun pun masuk kedalam markas mereka. Chanyeol yang menyadari Sehun pun hanya menatap datar namja itu. Ia masih kesal dengan Sehun ditambah dengan percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tadi yang membuatnya bertambah kesal dengan namja Oh Sehun ini. Sedangkan Kai dengan senyum learnya menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mengambil minuman di kulkas mini milik mereka dan merangkul namja itu.

"Yo Oh Sehun! Bagaimana urusanmu dengan mantan-oops. Maksudku dengan pacarmu itu? Apa-"

Kai menghentikan ucapannya saat Sehun menatap tajam dirinya. Namja tan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya melepas rangkulannya pada bahu Sehun.

"Mian. Aku akan diam." Ucap Kai lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol kembali. Sehun membuka kaleng minuman miliknya dan berjalan kearah sofa yang berbeda dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memerhatikan pergerakan Sehun dengan lekat. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan pun beralih menatap Chanyeol. Mengangkat satu alis tebal miliknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menggeleng dan melanjutkan berkutik dengan ponselnya. Sehun masih menatap bingung Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan meminum minumnya. Kai yang menyadari aura tegang diantara keduanya pun merasa risih. Ia berdiri dan itu membuat perhatian kedua temannya beralih kearahnya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu. Berada diantara kalian berdua membuatku merasa seperti tiang listrik." Ucap Kai lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih menatap bingung dirinya. Setelah Kai keluar, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Diantara keduanya tidak ada yang tertarik untuk memulai percakapan. Chanyeol yang masih berkutik dengan ponselnya dan Sehun yang juga mulai mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Suasana canggung pun tidak pernah hilang dari keduanya sampai dering ponsel milik Chanyeol mengisi ruangan itu. Chanyeol menggeram kesal melihat pesan dari orang yang paling ia tidak ingin temui. Membuka isi pesan tersebut Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Ia pun segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun membuat namja yang lebih muda darinya menatap bingung dirinya.

"Ada apa h-"

"Ikut aku sekarang Sehun. Luhan dalam bahaya." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun tanpa pikir panjang segera berdiri dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar.

.

.

Annyeong para readers yang masih setia mantengin ff yang udah lama tidak ada kabar.. hehehe.. akhirnya sudah 1 tahun ff ini ga di update.. saya bisa mengupdate ff ini.. Maaff bangett yaa karena ff ini tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Karena jujur saya sebagai author masih bingung dengan updateannya. Apa yang harus diupdate supaya cerita ini tidak melenceng. Hehe. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini yaaah.

Anyway big thanks dan big sorry for you all readers. Hehe. Oh, makasih juga buat winter park chanchan yang sudah rela – rela mengirimkan pesan untuk segera mengupdate ff ini. Dan tadaaa aku uda update ff ini. Hahaha.

Last but not last, keep write your review yaaah. Hehehe. Thanks for your support my readers.. ^^


End file.
